discovered feelings
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: kakashi and anko were childhood friends ,as they grew older they moved on with their lives but what if they were reunited again only to realize that in their whole childhood times together they felt very deeply for each other.kakashixanko. THIS IS AN A.U.
1. pruloge

midget and shorty was my nickname , everyone called me that when I was young , I got teased and bullied because of my size , I was always the short one , I was always the shortest one in my class.

Other students in school made fun of my height and my hair color , I would at times get to be called a freak , I hated them I hated all of them.

So what if I was short , so what if my hair was naturally gray , I couldn't help it , its not my fault , why do they have to make fun of me , I never said anything about them.

In all my life there was only one person who accepted me for how I look , accepted me for who I am , she never made fun of my height she never made fun of my hair or called me weird because I wore a mask.

She was my first friend …..my first _love…_

I met her long ago when I was 12 , she was a new student , all the boys were immediately attracted to her..and so was i.

She entered my class room holding her books , our teacher introduced her to the class her name is anko.

"where do I sit?" she asked

"well how about this , the one you think is the cutest boy in class is the one you get to sit next to" our teacher said

She looked around the class , all the boys were telling her to sit next to them ,

But she looked at me , and walked all the way next to me and sat beside me , all the other boys were disappointed , i on the other hand was shocked , she chose me , does that mean she thinks I'm cute? , but how would she know? , I was wearing a mask.

"hi I'm anko and you" she said

"I'm kakashi " I replied

Once class was over , I asked her if she wanted me to be her guide for the school , and she said yes , as I toured her around the school , we got to know each other more , she was fun , I liked her …a lot .

"so I'll see you tomorrow then" I said

"yup , it was nice meeting you kakashi" she said as she got on her bus and waved at me , and I waved back at her.

We instantly became best friends , I never had friends before , no one wanted to be friends with me , after some time we hanged around each other a lot and we'd have a great time together , I had deep feelings for her , the more time we spent together the more I loved her , she never asked me why I wore a mask or why my hair was gray , and she never made fun of my height , speaking of height she was much taller than me , my shoulder barely even reached hers , to her I looked like a ten year old when in fact I'm twelve.

"so , I was thinking if you wanted to meet my parents , they really want to meet you"

"really they want to ..why?"

"well , why don't you come and you'll see" I said

"okay" she said , as we both walked back to my place.

when I brought her at my place and introduced her to my parents , they were surprised and happy that I finally had a friend. My parents liked her , and she liked them. And I was glad.

but when she introduced me to hers , they weren't very fond of me , especially her father he didn't like me one bit , and her mother didn't approve of us being friends.

Anko ignored them and kept being friends with me.

"hey kakashi , I'm sorry for what my folks said"

"hey no prob , I get that a lot" I said

"well I'll see you tomorrow then"

"yeah , I better get going back home" I said , she leaned down and kissed my cheek , I looked at her with shock.

"good night kakashi" she said as she closed the door.

That night I was happy , I was…in love

By the time we were fourteen , i wanted to tell her how I felt about her and maybe even hope she'd feel the same way about me , but someone else already beat me , a guy named genma he's also in our class and he asked her out …and she …agreed .

By the time they started dating I barely ever get to see anko , she was always with him , and its like to her I was history.

One time I passed by at her place and saw her and genma kiss , I felt my heart being torn to pieces , I ran away from the scene , I ran all the way back home and went straight in my room , I slowly went to bed as I felt my eyes get wet , tears ran down my face and soaked my mask , my heart was aching .

I've never been this hurt before , its even worse then getting beaten up,…as much as love was great , …love also hurts a lot.

Its all over , I have no chance of ever being with her , I have no chance of beating genma , he's the basketball team captain and the football team captain , he was taller then me and stronger , and he even looked more normal than me.

She'll never know what I feel for her , she'll never love me , why should she , I'm a nobody , I'm just a short freak who wears a stupid mask. And as far as I know she seems really happy with him.

Four years passed by , I'm eighteen and I'm no longer the short midget , apparently I got my growth spurt and I stood over six foot tall ,I'm going away to collage , genma and anko are still together thou … were still friends , but not as close as we used to be, we used to spent lots of time together but ever since she went out with genma she spent most of her time with him.

I was leaving soon , so I thought maybe I should stop by at her place to see her one last time before I leave.

As I parked my car at the street and got out , when I knocked the door it surprisingly was open , I went inside.

"hello?" I said , but no one answered , her parents must be out , I heard a thud sound upstairs , when I went upstairs I heard ankos voice in her room , when I opened the door , that's when I defiantly knew that my life was over.

At anko's bed , a half naked genma was on top of a shirtless anko.

"dammit man , don't you know how to knock" genma said

"I-I 'm sorry I didn't know" I said , as he got off of her and pushed me out and closed the door

"what are you doing here anyway?" he asked

"I'm here to see anko , i wanted to say good bye before I leave" I said to genma who at the moment is only wearing his boxers.

"alright , hold on" he said as he went in , a few seconds later anko came out fully dressed.

"hey kakashi , what is it?" she said

"well, I wanted to see you before I leave" I said

"leave?"

" yeah I got accepted at N.Y.U"

"oh,..well , I'll miss you" she said and then gave me a hug, I hugged her back.

"by the way I'm sorry about coming in on you and genma"

"nahh, its alright , I was too nervous anyway , I was hoping someone would barg in and save me , but I'm ok now , not nervous anymore"

"I gotta go" I said as I walked pat her and went down stairs.

Before I could get in my car ,I felt some one wrap their arms around me , when I turned around I saw it was anko.

"don't forget about me" she said

"that's impossible" I told her

"call me everyday" she said

"I will" I said , she let go of me , and I went in my car , I looked at her one last time from my window , god she was beautiful , I started the engine and drove away.

She watched me drive away , then went back in her house.


	2. pruloge 2

**A/N: **for those who want to know why havn't i updated _**will our love prevail **_go to my profile and you'll know why , and trust me the truth hurts **T.T**

* * *

Years went by , I'm twenty-five years old I live a fine life at New York city, yet I will admit , even thou I got a great job as a business man with a high salary , and with my new girlfriend shizune , I feel empty somehow , its as if something is missing in my life, but I don't know.

I've been sleeping with so many women , and yet I wasn't satisfied , I've slept with probably hundreds of women , but none of them seemed right for me , my relation with them lasted for no more than a week.

I can't be with someone I didn't love , the only woman I've ever loved was anko , but she was taken away from me , I never told her how I really felt about her and I probably never will.

One day I got a letter , it was from anko , the letter stated that she was getting married to genma and I was invited to come to the wedding.

I didn't want to go but unfortunately shizune was behind me reading the letter , shizune loved weddings , me and shizune started dating only a few months ago , it wasn't love or anything , it was just sex , whenever I felt like it , we'd do it , I didn't love her thou , she isn't really my type she was too strict , and always keeps calling me at work every five minute , god she is one pain in the ass , i plan on dumping her of course , just like I did with my last girlfriend rin .

Eventually shizune forced me to go to the wedding , and well I guess I did want to see anko , its been really long , about seven years , I wonder how she looks like.

it should have only taken me a five hours drive from new york city to Amsterdam , but with shizune having the map and nagging me the entire trip and driving me nuts , it took us over three days to arrive , at one time I even wanted to throw shizune out of the car and go on without her , or maybe even better like letting her stand at the middle of the road and drive my car thro her again and again

shizune wasn't my type , and i didn't like at all , i only reason that i went out with her is so i can have sex , but i regretted it ever since , she's too strict and too tidy, i prefer women like anko who are loose in life and want to just have fun , she even has a pet pig , what kind of person would get a pig for a pet

* * *

**A/N: **so some of my readers are probably wondering why haven't i updated one of my other fics _**  
will our love prevail**_... go to my profile to find out the reason ....


	3. Chapter 1 kakashi's life

**A/N: well now that i'm done with the prologue we can start with the first chapter most of this story is going to be at kakashis POV , enjoy reading:D  
**

* * *

Right now I'm sitting at my office and talking with my one of my clients at my phone.

"yeah , sure….of course I'll make an arrangement immediately" I said as a grabbed one of my pens and scribbled down the address of the place where the merchandise will be delivered as I wrote down the address I couldn't help notice that the place is actually near where I used to live long ago.

_Amsterdam?!..._ I thought

"err yes , of course I'll be there on time , mail? What mail …oh yeah the mail of the requirements of course I'll read it , alright you have a good day too sir , bye" I said as I hung up the phone.

I stood up and stretched my body and sat back down on my comfy leather chair , I pressed a button on my phone for my secretary.

"dolores , do I have any mails that I haven't read yet?"

"yes Mr. Hatake, I completely forgot"

"well then how about you get off your lazy ass and give them to me before I fire you" I said coolly

"yes Mr. Hatake , right away sir" she said , as she immediately got in my office and handed me two envelopes.

"good now get your lazy butt out of here , oh and dolores , the next time you forget to hand in my mail , I'm sending you off to a really long vacation"

She gulped and left quietly.

I sighed as I opened the first envelope , it was just a few papers that I needed to sign , and rather wasting my time doing nothing I signed it , then I opened the second envelope this one was different , it was all full of sparkles and glitters and it had a weird smell.

when I checked what inside , it was a card , actually it was an invitation card.

I read the card quietly to my self.

"Dear Mr/Mrs Hatake Kakashi you have been invited to the wedding of

_**Anko mitarashi & genma shiranui**_

I frowned at the invitation card "so they're getting married" I said to my self

"whose getting married"

I jumped when I heard the voice , apparently i didn't notice shizune sneak in my office.

"what are you doing here?" i said "or more importantly how did you get in here?" i asked

"I told your secretary , that I'm your girlfriend and she let me in"

I growled , I was so gonna fire dolores.

"so whose getting married?" she said as she went behind me and read the invitation card

"just an old friend"

"ooh can we go , you know I love weddings"

"… , well , I do have to go to a place near there ...so i guess i could go-"

"OH YES" she zune shouted as clapped her hands happily

i rolled my eyes and slowly got of my fine leather chair"com eon were leaving" i said as i grabbed my jacket from the hanger , i opened the door and waited for shizune to go out first then i followed her.

i drove back to my apartment with my expensive white porch , shizune kept on ranting on about how great wedding are ,god she is sooo annoying.

when we went inside my place i groaned at the sight of my living room.

it had two big pink coaches and one big pink sofa with feathers , i felt disgusted , the paint on the wall was bright pink with a drawings of a pig , Arrgh stupid pigs.

i saw shizune pick up a little pig "hello ton ton , did you miss mommy , look there's daddy" she said as she pointed at me and then held ton ton in front of me "come on daddy give our little baby a kiss"

i wanted to puke and i realy did feel like it , so i rushed in my bathroom ducked my head near the toilet , but nothing came out , so i got up and washed my face at the sink , when i looked at my self on the mirror , my eyes widened , "MY BATHROOM" i yelled it was all full of girly stuff and PINK.

"SHIZUNE" i yelled , as i rushed into my bedroom , to find her packing up her stuff .

thank god she was leaving , but then i saw pack some of my clothes , "what are you doing?" i asked

"i'm packing up some of your clothes Duh"

"why?"

"aren't we supposed to be leaving"

"well, yeah but the wedding won't be in a week"

"its always best to be there early" she said

i sighed , this woman is nuts , i only been going out with her for three months and i already hated her on the first day.

"fine" i said , just three months ago my life was fine , just three months ago my apartment was manly and not..pink.

and just three months ago i didn't have a nagging woman with a pet who poops all over my place , what did i ever do to deserve this.

* * *

**A/N: so , i'll be leaving for a few days to my grandparents house to recover my lost chapters , wait for me until i get back :D**


	4. Chapter 2 back home & the picture

**A/N: well , i'm back with my lost chapters , i'm thinking of halting this story for a while but what do you think?  
anyways enjoy reading:D**

**

* * *

**

**kakashi's POV**

the next morning , we got in my car , shizune wanted to bring tonton and i didn't so we started arguing about it but however she won , and we brought tonton with us.

on the road was even a bigger problem , since i had to drive that means shizune get the map , unfortunately she doesn't know how to read the map , and keeps making me go the wrong way.

the normal time it would take for a person to go from the city to Amsterdam is well...usually 5 hours, however with shizune as the guide it took us over 3 days , having to turn here and go there and coming back this road and not to mention tonton pooped at my back seat , that damn pig, we even ended up going to Canada when she held the map up side down , god why did i even agree to bring her a along.

eventually we made it , finally back.

it was a bright day , early afternoon actually.

i drove to where i used to live before i left ...my parents house.

as i got off the car shizune started babbling non-stop "OMG , is this where you live , it so...boring"

"hey is this your house?" she asked "its kinda small , why don't you sell so we can have a bigger house , maybe even a villa"

"shizune , this is my parents house , this is where i was raised" i said as we walked to the door.

"so your parents live here then" she said

_god what an idiot_ i thought as i pressed the door bell.

the door opened revealing my mother , when i saw her reaction , it was...wait why don't you read for yourself.

"kakashi" she whispered and then she screamed "KAKASHI , AAAAAAAAH" she yelled in delight as she clapped her hands.

"hi mom"i said as i continued watching her reaction change to a crying one.

"WAAAAAAAAAH,HAHA WAAAAAH , KAKASHI , MY BABY , YOUR BACK" she cried , she actually cried with tears fly out of her eyes , then my dad came and he well....how should i put this.

"MY SON , MY BOY YOUR BACK" he yelled and started hugging my mom and they both jumped with joy.

i however froze and stood still as i watched my parents or i think they are my parents, shizune was looking at them with wide eyes.

they lets us in and we sat at the living rooms sofa as they sat across us.

"so your kakashi's folks" shizune said

"oh sweaty , you never called us , we missed you so much" my mom said

"look at you son , you've grown into a fine man" my dad said

"how long has it been ?" my mom said as she counted her fingers.

to save the trouble for my mom to count how long its been since i left i said "7 years mom"

"and you finally came to visit us" she said

"uuugh , yeah ..i think so" i said , then i felt shizune bump my arm with her elbow.

"and this is shizune ...she's...my.. partner at work , yeah my partner" i said

"hello shizue" my mom said

"it's shizune" she said

"ofcourse , shuzuke" my mom said

"and i'm not his partner" shizune said "i'm his-"

"FRIEND" i yelled , "she's also my friend and she's a girl" i said nervously , i really don't want shizune to spread out the news of her and i , thats the last thing i need.

"so , i'm going to my room now , maybe you could get to know shizune more" i said as i went back to my old bedroom and i heard my mom yell "we left it just the way it was sweety"

* * *

at the living room my parents and shizune were having a hard time talking.

"so ...that a nice pet you have there" sakumo said as he saw the pig on shizune's lap.

"oh thank you , her name is tonton , say hello tonton" shizune said as she started waving tonton's front legs.

my parents looked at her weirdly , then my mom said "hello tonton"

my dad whispered at my moms ears " i thought kakashi liked dogs" and mom just shrugged

* * *

as i entered my room i saw everything in its place just the way i left it over 7 years ago , nothing changed , my bed is still undone and some of my clothes are still on the floor.

i walked to my bed and sat down on it then i saw something that caught my attention , right on the desk near my bed is a picture , i picked up the picture and looked at it , it was a bit dusty so i blew away the dut only to have it come in my eyes "ouch , damn it" i said as i wiped my eyes and then looked at the picture again

it was a picture of anko , it was a picture i took of her over 13 years ago , on the picture she was twelve and playing with the swings smiling heartedly at me.

_*flashback*_

_"hey anko" i said "you wanna go the swings and play for a bit"_

_"sure" anko said_

_we were twelve , it was after school ,and i was like a dwarf grabbing ankos hand and leading her to the swings at a nearby park.  
as she sat on the swing i started pushing her with all my might._

_eventually i gave up , and she started swinging by herself and laughing at me._

_"you didn't have to push me , i can swing by my self you know" she said_

_"yeah i know , i just wanted to try my luck" i said _

_as i took off my backpack and threw it on the ground next to anko's backpack , a camera fell down from her bag._

_she stopped swinging and told me "hey , take a picture of me"_

_"sure" i said as i held the camera and photographed her._

_the picture came out at the front of the cam , i looked at it and then walked over to her, she stopped swinging and got up and looked at it._

_"you look nice here" i said_

_"thanks" she said as i saw her cheek turn a bit red_

_"..keep it" she said _

_"really?"_

_"yeah , now you have a picture of me" she said_

_"gee thanks" i said_

_"but promise me one thing" _

_"what?" i asked_

_"don't loose it" she said_

_"that's impossible" i said  
_

_*end flashback*_

* * *

**A/N: well hoped you like this chappy , review or else no update :P**


	5. Chapter 3 reunited

**A/N: well since some of you has hooked up to this story , i guess i won't halt it. ENJOY :D  
**

* * *

i sighed as the memory came back to me and placed the picture back at my desk, shizune then came in my room and scanned the place.

"this is a tiny room , reminds me of motel 6" she said "don't you have a bigger one" she said

"no" i said as i got up and went outside my room and got outside the house to get in my car

" where are you going?" she said as she followed me.

"no where , i'm just going to roam around and check out the places i haven't been at for a while"

"well then take me with you" she said

"but i-"

"TAKE ME" she yelled

"FINE" i yelled back , and we got in my car and i drove around the town , it's a bright day today.

i smirked when i drove past the make out spot , _'good times' _i thought.

meanwhile , i thought about driving past anko's house since that i haven't seen her in a while , i stopped my car and observed it.

there was someone standing out side the house talking to her cell phone ,she looked very familiar to me , and only to be sure , i got out my car and started walking to that person slowly , when i finally proved myself who it was , i slowly turned back and walked back ,only to be stopped when i heard that person say.

"oh my god...kakashi is that really you"

i turned around and gave her a fake smile " hey" i said

"oh my god , kakashi" she said as she got closer to me

I was greeted by kurenai , ankos best girlfriend and also a good friend of mine , anko and her became friends when we got in 8th grade , she's a nice friend.

"oh my god , kakashi its been so long , its so good to see you" she said as we hugged each other.

"its great seeing you too" I said , then i heard someone clearing their throat , _damn it shizune , why does she have to follow me everywhere i go _i thought.

"kurenai this is shizune she's my….uhhh"

"I'm his girlfriend" shizune said

Kurenai raised a brow "shizune , nice meeting you" she said "why don't you come in" she said as she escorted shizune in anko's house , kurenai then turned around at me and gave me a weird look.

then i saw two people come out of the house, the Mitarashi's , anko's parents outside at the front yard.

" hi" i said as i waved my hand at them , they were giving me weird looks , I just smiled nervously at them but its not like they can see it , since I'm still wearing my mask.

* * *

as i got in the house kurenai told me to talk to anko since she's been down lately and maybe i could cheer her up , so i started searching.

I went in the living room she wasn't there , so i went outside at the back yard she wasn't there , then i went in the kitchen and there she was.

"bingo" I said to myself.

there she was washing the dishes , Her back was to me , I noticed even with all these years she still had her purple hair tied up in that spiky ponytail.

"hey" I said , as she turned around to look at me , I held my breath at her sight , she was so beautiful , everything about her is beautiful .

those big adorable eyes , and those light brown crystal orbs , that cute little nose and those soft sweat lips that I carved for.

When she saw me she froze , like she was shocked to see me again, we just gazed into each others eyes , her eyes looks so warm and pretty.

"kakashi...." she whispered , i barely heard her

"in the flesh" i said

Then she smiled , and ran to me and jumped at me giving me a suffocating hug , her arms wrapped around my neck pulling herself to me closer , her legs wrapped around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her waist securely for her not to fall and spun around with her as I heard her giggle.

She pulled back and looked at me with a smile " your back" she said "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" I said as I let her get down of me , it was normal for her to do that to me , she always jumped at me when we were kids but I always failed to carry her when we were younger , I wasn't strong enough and she was heavy , but now things are different I can actually carry her and she doesn't seem that heavy anymore , I guess all that work out I've been doing paid off.

"wow" she said as she looked up at me with amazement.

I smiled at her , long ago it was me who used to look up at her and now she's the one who looked up at me as I towered her , I guess I'm no longer the short stuff anymore.

"god its been so long , why'd you never called me anyways" she asked while she folded her arms over her chest and giving me a frown "didn't i tell you to call me everyday"

"well , I didn't think you wanted me to call" I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"why would you ever think that?" she said

"i don't know" i said as i shrugged

She changed her frown into a smile "well never mind that , your here now and I got to see you" she said

"yup" i said "so...congratulations "

"hun?"she said

"you know you and genma" i said , but it seems she didn't get it

"what?!"

"getting married..." i said , and she looked at me still not getting it

"..........getting married??.....OH YEAH , I'M getting married" she said as she started laughing and slapped her forehead "i totally forgot about that"

i sweat dropped and said "you forgot" , how could she forget , she can be really dense sometimes but then again thats the fun part about her , she doesn't take anything serious , only wants to have fun.

i shook my head and laughed along with her " you haven't changed a bit"

"why should i?" she said "don't you like me this way?" she asked

i looked at her "i love you...this way" i said

she looked at me and softly said to me "and i love you the way you are"

then she said "i hope your still the way you were"

"don't worry i haven't change a bit , except my hieght" i said

" well thats good " she said then she looked outside the window "so, you wanna go out somewhere?" she said

"sure, how about we walk at the park , we have alot to talk about" i said

* * *

**A/N: next chapter might be a longer , cuz i'm adding a little fluff kXA.**


	6. Chapter 4 kakashi's trunks?

**A/N:heres the chapter you've been waiting for , ENJOY :D  
**

**

* * *

**

kakashi and anko were walking at the park and talking to each other.

"i can't belive its been this long" anko said

"feels just like yesterday , that we used to come here" kakashi said

"you know , i just remembered something" anko said

"oh yeah , what?"

anko hit his shoulder and said " TAG, your it" as she started running away from him , kakashi on the other hand couldn't resist but to start chasing her all around the park and laughing with joy.

he hadn't done this with her for a long time.

after a long run , eventually he caught her , he couldn't believe how fast she is , long ago he always beat her when it comes to this game or maybe she let him beat her on purpose.

kakashi wrapped his arms behind anko and lifted her up as they both laughed and they fell down on the grass floor on top of each other , anko being on top.

she looked down on kakashi "that was fun" she said , and then rested her head on his chest.

kakashi smirked and said "yeah , but don't you think were getting too old for this"

she raised her head up to look at him and simply said "no"

kakashi just shook his head as he smiled "so , what do you want to do now?" he asked

"i don't know" she said as she got off him , and then she looked at the lake a few yards away from them.

and she grinned " hay , how bout we go for a swim?"

"a swim?" he said as he looked at the lake "umm i don't know-"

"oh pretty please" she said as she clasped her hand together and gave him the most adorable cute looking puppy dog eyes , and he couldn't resist.

"oh alright fine" he said then he pinched both of her cheeks and she giggled.

"first i have to go back at my place to get my trunks" he said

" ok , i'll go with you"

* * *

meanwhile, at kakashi's house in his room , he was searching for his old trunks , anko at the moment is having a bond with kakashi's mother.

"i love what you did to this place Mrs. hatake" she said "and i like this curtains" anko said.

"oh thank you sweetheart , i picked it out myself you know"

"well you sure have a good taste"

" mom have you seen my trunks" kakashi said as he came in the living room.

"oh yes , i'll get it" she said as she went away to fetch kakashi's trunks.

"whats wrong ? , can't find anything to wear?" anko asked

"yeah"

well maybe you don't have to wear anything " she said as there was a hint of teasing to her tone , kakashi raised his brow.

"are suggesting to wear nothing while swimming" he said .

he saw her smirk , "maybe" she said , kakashi smirked back but before he could reply , his mom came in at that moment.

"here it is" she said as she openly showed anko and kakashi , his tiny light blue trunks , and by tiny , then its really tiny , it reminded her of her panties, anko laughed real hard.

"oh that is so cute" anko said

"it is isn't it" kakashi's mom said

kakashi however was completely flushed with embarrassment.

"MOM , thats the trunks i used when i was only 13 , i don't think it can fit me anymore"

"but its so cute" mom said "i remember when you first wore it , you and anko were going to the lake , i took a picture of you two" mom said as she left again to etch the picture leaving behind kakashi's trunks to anko .

anko however became silent "hey this is the trunks wore when we went to that lake that time"

".....yeah"

"it was nice" she said as she threw the trunks to kakashi.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"mom , me and anko are going to swim at the lake , did you see my trunks?" kakashi yelled from his roomas he tried to searc for it._

_"here you go sweety" mom said as she gave kakashi his trunks " now wear it so i can see how cute you look in them" she said_

_kakashi rolled his eyes "sure mom" he said._

_later on , kakashis mother went with them to the lake to make sure they don't get hurt._

_meanwhile anko is swimming at the lake and telling kakashi to get in._

_"oh come on kakashi , its fun and the waters warm today" little anko said_

_no thanks , i don't like to swim" kakashi said as he stood next to the tree with his mom away from the lake wearing his light blue trunks which doesn't seem that small at all._

_"oh but sweety if you didn't want to swim then why did you ask for your trunks" his mom said_

_"i just did in case i do go swimming" he said  
_

_anko swam out of the lake and walked to kakashi "that's not fair , i wanted to swim with you , not by my self" anko said as she pouted._

_"but i don't like to swim , i don't like water anko" kakashi said_

_"but you said you'd swim with me" anko said_

_"yeah but-"_

_"you said you'd swim with me , if you don't then i won't talk to you ever again" anko said as she folded her arms and faced away from him._

_"oh come on anko , don't be like that" kakashi said , but anko didn't listen to him and kept facing away from him._

_"anko...anko....ANKO" kakashi yelled as he turned anko around , only to see her tears._

_he felt bad , really bad , he didn't want to hurt her , he didn't ever want to see her cry "ok ..i'll swim"_

_then anko all of a sudden hurrayed and hugged kakashi "YAY"_

_"HEY WAIT A MINUTE , you weren't really crying were you?"_

_"nope" she said as she added a pop to the 'P'._

_kakashi groaned , anko just laughed and she hugged him again , this time he shrugged and hugged her back._

_"oh how cute , let me take a picture of you two" kakashi's mom said as she took out her camera._

_"smile" she said  
_

_*end flashback*  
_

* * *

just then kakshi's mom came back with the picture "here it is , look how cute you two look" she said as she showed them.

"oh i know i'm cute" anko said "but i'm not sure about you" she pointed to kakashi.

kakashi grunted "oh trust ,not only am i cute but i'm probably the most handsome man on earth" he said with pride.

"oh yeah' anko said as she folded her arms "prove it" she said and now smirking at him knowing that he won't take off his mask.

"......i don't have to prove anything" he said

"humph" anko looked at the picture again and smiled.

"so..how bout we go to the mall and get you a new trunks , i need to buy one too" anko said

"sure , as long as you don't buy any other things and go and try all the outfits at every store"

"don't worry i'm not that type" she said

_i know your not , thats why i like you better than other girls_ kakashi thought.

* * *

**A/N: well next chapter might take a while , since tomorow me and my parents have to go to my aunts house for some sort of traditional ceramony , which takes like over a week , but my cousin got a laptop so i might update there if she lets me.**


	7. Chapter 5 shopping & swimming

**A/N: sorry for not updating in like a week the ceremony took longer than i thought , anyways heres the chapter ENJOY :D**

**

* * *

**

kakashi and anko were currently at the mall in a store that sells bathing suits.

kakashi was searching for the right size and color and anko , "what about this?" he said as he held out a black trunks and showed it to anko.

"hmm , ...nope" she said then held out a pink trunks "this looks better"

kakashi frowned "as if I'll ever wear that"

"aw , but you'd look so cute in it especially with the top" she said as she held up the two piece and started giggling.

"i think I'd rather see you in that pink bikini" kakashi teased.

" NO WAY" she yelled "...you'll see me wearing a purple one" she said as she threw the pink bikini and grabbed a purple bikini and went to the cashier.

kakashi shook his head , and just got himself a navy shorts.

* * *

after finishing the payment they went straight to the lake, they were finally dressed in their bathing suit.

"alright , time for a swim" anko said excitingly"

anko went in the lake , by the time the water reach up to her knee she looked back at kakashi , who is at the moment sitting under a tree only wearing his navy shorts and navy mask and reading an orange book.

"HEY..are you coming in or what?" she yelled

kakashi looked up from his book "umm no , i don't like to swim , don't you know that" he said as he returned back to his book.

"if you didn't to swim then why did you even bother come here" she said as she was starting to get irritated and walked towards him.

kakashi felt his legs getting wet and he looked up at anko , _damn she looks good _he thought

"anko , your getting me wet" he said in a cool way

"well good , thats a start" she said then bent down till she became eye level with him "come swim"

"no thanks" he said and went back to his reading .

anko was now furious , she snatched his orange book away from him , kakashi looked at her with terrified eyes , completely scared about his book.

"hey give it back , you'll get it all wet"

"come swim with me first" she said

"no , give it to me first"

"you want it " she said then she threw it at the lake as the book flouted on water .

"NOO , MY ICHA ICHA" kakashi yelled , and then looked at anko with fury on his eyes "i'll get you for this" he said but she ran away from him and he chased after her .

anko hopped in the lake as kakashi followed her , she tried to swim away as fast as she can , but he was faster and he caught her.

quickly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him "NOW your gonna pay" he said

anko gulped "ummm......do accept check?"

kakashi laughed "ahahaha , i prefer cash" he said as he loosened up his grip , anko turned around to face him.

"well i don't enough money in my wallet to pay you" she said

"thats okay you can do that later" he said then looked around for the orange book but it was nowhere at sight it must have sinked since it's heavy.

"so...want to race?" she said as she freed herself from his grip and started swimming away.

"humph , you'll just loose to me" he said as he followed her "i'm much faster than you" he said

"prove it" she said with a smirk.

* * *

by the time it was sunset they decided to call it a day , they got dressed and dried themselves and walked back at kakashi's home since it was closer.

"mom , dad I'm home" he yelled but he didn't hear them then he noticed there was a note sticked on the door.

_ went to visit your aunt joy  
we'll be back at 10  
love mom and dad xxx_

"well my parents are gone for a while" kakashi said as he sat down on the sofa next to anko "you hungry?"

"I'm starving" she said as she held her stomach

"me too , I'll order us some ramen from icharaku's restaurant" he said as he took the house phone and called them.

while kakashi was ordering food , anko started playing with his hair at the back of his neck by her fingers, it was something she did when they were young whenever he used the phone which made him laugh insanely.

kakashi pushed her away and she came back to him and played with his hair again as he felt ticklish in that area , he held the phone away and whispered to her "stop it , I'm trying to talk to the old guy"

"hello ..yeah sorry about that i-HaHAHA , anko stop it" he said as he now stood up and walked away from her.

anko huffed and waited until he was done , when he came back he placed the phone at the table in front of them , and sat down next to her.

"why do you always do that?" he said

"because its fun" she said with a grin , kakashi chuckled.

"wanna play thumb wars?" anko asked, kakashi shrugged.

"sure why not" he said as they fought each others thumbs.

"so , hows genma?" kakashi asked as he played the game.

"i don't know" anko said

"what do you mean you don't know?" kakashi said

"well , how should i know?"

"but he's your fiance"

"so?"

"aren't you supposed to know how he is"

"no, and even if i did know , i would care less" she said as her thumb beat kakashi's " YES i win"

kakashi looked at her she she started dancing celebrating her victory , but all he thought about is how anko would actually not care about genma ...aren't they supposed to get married soon ?!

* * *

**A/N: hope you guys liked it :D  
**


	8. Chapter 6 rehearsal

**A/N: sorry for not updating as fast as i could , but since my school started i can only update at least 2 times a week  
**

**

* * *

**

the door bell rang , kakashi got up from the sofa and opened the door.

he came back with two plastic bowls of ramen , and handed anko one.

"you want a fork or chopsticks?"

"chopsticks" she said as he handed them to her.

"this is good" kakashi said as they ate the ramen and anko nodded.

"you should try the sweats they make , its called dango"

"hmm , I'm not fond of sweets but I'll try it sometime" he said

* * *

after eating they switched on the T.V. and watched a movie , romance movie a since there was nothing else.

anko for one hated those kind of movies , so its no surprise that she fell asleep , kakashi doesn't really mind but he'd prefer one with more _adult themes _being the pervert he is.

anyways he still enjoyed the moment , partly cause anko was asleep and had her head leaned to his shoulder and partly because he could actually wrap one of his arms around her and pull her body closer to his.

then he felt her move a little then snuggle into him more , he looked at her , she looked so peacefully asleep , he pulled her closer to him and changed into a more comfortable position and leaned back slowly and let anko rest on top of him his arms wrapped around her waist securely as he breathed in her sweet scent and closed his eyes.

* * *

a few hours passed , kakashi's parents just came back home.

"kakashi sweety were home" his mom called , but no one answered.

she heard the T.V. at the living room and went to check , she saw that the T.V. was on and kakashi and anko on the sofa sleeping together.

"aww , how cute" she said as she switched off the T.V. and went to get them a blanket and cover them then giggled before she left.

* * *

the next morning came quite quick , anko moaned a bit , she hadn't felt this comfortable and warm in a long time , she she didn't open her eyes yet and just enjoyed the warmth and the scent of colon..._colon?!_

she slowly opened her eyes and raised her head and saw that she was laying on top of a sleeping kakashi_._

_'oh yeah i fell asleep during the boring movie' _she thought.

she looked at him and thought of taking off his mask , she smirked and slowly tried to peel off his mask but suddenly kakashi's hand gripped her hand.

"what do yo think your doing?" kakashi said , now fully awake and glaring at her.

"um...i..ugh...."

"its OK , you can say , i won't hurt you" kakashi said

"w-well i ...i was going to take off your mask"

"oh , really and why's that?" he said

"just curios of how you look now , i haven't seen your face in long time" she said

"oh , is that it ? , OK" he said as he peeled down his mask and showed her his second private area , and we know whats his first private area ;p

she smiled when she saw his face "just like it always was...handsome" he smiled back.

she could feel his arms tighten around her waist , everything was perfect at this moment , but the perfect moment can't last forever as kakashi's mom came in the living room

"oh you two are awake , that's good i made breakfast , come on and eat" she said as she went back to the kitchen.

"oh boy I'm hungry lets go eat" anko said as she got off of kakashi and ran straight to the kitchen dragging along with her a lazy silver haired pervert.

* * *

meanwhile at the kitchen table anko was happily eating her eggs and oatmeal and kakashi was just playing with his food obviously not in a mood for eating.

"kakashi sweety , didn't i always tell you not to play with your food"

"yeah kakashi don't play with your food" anko mimicked

"oh whatever" he said as he slowly ate his food "so, what do you want to do today?"

"i dunno , anything you want to do i guess"

"well its 9 right now and-"

" ITS 9 OH SHIT , i forgot" anko yelled then immediately finished her food and went to find her shoes

"what?, what is it?, did i say something wrong?" kakashi said as he followed her and watch her put on her shoes.

"oh no , its just that today is the morning rehearsal , and kurenai is going to kill me if i don't show up like last time" she said

"oh well then i guess i should-"

"no , i want you to come with me"

"but-"

"please"

"...oh alright" he said as he now also was putting on his shoes.

"genma you better be there" anko whispered

* * *

Later that day kurenai being the bride maid and all was also the wedding planner and she announced to us that the rehearsal is going to start , but unfortunately genma wasn't there and she needed a volunteer for someone to fill out his place.

unfortunately shizune was also there and she seemed quite pissed.

"KAKASHI , where the hell have you been?"

"who me?" kakashi said , anko looked curiously at both of them

"yes you , do you know how many times i tried to call you , i had to sleep in the car for crying out loud"

"oh well , i hope it was comfortable enough"

"GRR , and i haven't ate anything since last night"

"um kakashi what's going on?" anko asked as she tugged on his shirt.

"hmm? , oh its nothing"

"hey , who's she?" shizune asked

"um...this is anko , you know the bride"

"hi , I'm anko mitarashi soon to be anko shiranui"

"I'm shizune , I'm kakashi's girlfriend , and hopefully soon to be shizune hatake"

_'yeah right , shizune hatake in your dreams' kakashi thought_

kakashi felt anko hit his stomach "ouch , what?"

"you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend"

"oh , well you never asked"

anko looked at shizune for a moment and then looked back at him "she doesn't look like your type"

"oh really , so now you know my type_"_

anko glared at him "I'm just saying she looks kinda strict for you"

"well maybe i like women who are strict"

"or maybe your pretending right now just to get me jealous"

kakashi smirked "..maybe , is it working?"

"just a little" she said with a shy grin , and he grinned back.

* * *

**A/N: next update is probebly at wednesday  
**


	9. Chapter 7 waste of time

**A/N: heres the chapter :D  
**

**

* * *

**

at anko's house in the living room where kakashi anko and kurenai are talking.

"ANKO , wheres genma?, don't tell me he's not coming again"

anko gritted her teeth "that jerk , i swear if i see him ..I'll...I'll-"

"hey calm down" kakashi said as patted anko's back , he could have sworn that one of her veins in her head just popped.

"whats up?" kakashi said

"NOTHING , that's whats up" anko said as she threw her hands up the air

she sighed "he's not coming" she said softly looking at the floor

"damn it genma this is the fifth time , i can't reschedule every time he does this"

"well , where is he?" kakashi asked

"i don't know , i never know what he does at this time"

anko walked away from the conversation and went upstairs to her room.

"why don't you call him?" kakashi asked

"you think i haven't tried that? , each time i call its either switched off or he's not answering" kurenai said as she sat on the sofa and sighed heavily , kakashi looked around but didn't find anko in sight.

"wheres anko?"

"i saw her going upstairs" kurenai said

* * *

kakashi knocked the door "anko?"

"come in" he heard her yell and slowly swung the door open.

she was laying down on her bed hugging her knee , her back faced to him.

"anko?...."

he heard her sigh as she got up into a sitting position on her bed and looked at me then patted the space beside her , and kakash sat beside her.

"whats wrong?"

"oh nothing , its just that he promised me he won't forget , and wadya know he forgot , can you believe that guy" she said then folded her arms on her chest "god"

kakashi looked ta her for a minute , she didn't seem happy "....do you really love him?" he said

"of course i do , like i love him more than anything , i just wish he was reliable"

".........." kakashi looked away at the wall , _'...so i guess she does love him after all...'_ he thought with visible disappointment filling his eyes_ 'if that's so , then I'm just wasting my time being here'  
_

"hey? , why are you so quiet?...kakashi....hello kakashi" , anko was now waving both hands in front of his face , but he seemed too dazed off.

finally he snapped back to reality "hm? , what?"

"damn whats gotten into you"

kakashi got up from the bed "i gotta go"

"where?"

"...i just remembered that i had a business meeting to go to this afternoon"

"well , when your done , do want to go out for dinner"

"no" he plainly said and left the room shutting the door hard , his answer seemed so full of hatred and spite and it scared the hell outta anko , she never heard him speak like that to her , and she was worried.

_'kakashi...'_

* * *

**A/N: i'll update soon :D  
**


	10. Chapter 8 the meeting

**A/N: HELLO!! , ATTENTION!! , I don't really know if any of you had noticed but this is an A.U. story, like its pretty much obvious isn' it.  
Those who didn't know should know, this story has no relation to the naruto plot what so ever.**

**

* * *

**

Kakashi got on his car but to his luck Shizune was in the back seat.

"There you are" she said

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi said in an angry tone

"I'm waiting for you, now lets go to some fancy restaurant, I'M HUNGRY" she yelled

"AND I DON'T CARE" he yelled back as he drove

"YOU SHOULD"

"WHY?"

"CUZ I SAID SO, NOW I WANT TO EAT"

"FINE" he shouted as began driving to the nearest restaurant.

After driving for about 10 minutes they reached a small restaurant called Icharaku.

"Hmm this is the restaurant I ordered from last night, you should try the ramen, and it tastes good" he said

"You ordered ramen last night and you didn't even bother to give me" Shizune said in disbelief.

"Yeah, so?" he said as he pulled over to park

"Oh you are such a BASTARD" she said as she got out of the car

"Thanks, you too" he said searching for his wallet in his pocket, and took out a 100 dollar bill.

"Here take this" he said as he gave it to her "now go get yourself something and stop bothering me"

He got back in the car "WAIT, aren't you coming with me" Shizune asked

"No, I'm busy" he said as he started the engine

"Doing what?"

"...." he didn't respond and drove away

"HEY WAIT, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS" Shizune shouted.

* * *

Kakashi is at a company called Konoha Corporations one of the largest companies of the state

"Well here I am" he said before he entered the meeting room.

The room is filled with important people, there was and old man the president of the company, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"ah Kakashi is it , come on sit down...nice clothes" Sarutobi said , as he noticed Kakashi wearing an ordinary street clothes , blue jeans and a black t-shirt and a pair of black converse

"Any reason why you didn't wear formal today?" Sarutobi asked

"i just wasn't feeling like it" Kakashi replied as the old man chuckled.

"This kind of attitude isn't acceptable" another old man with a bandage on his right eye said

"Now now that's ok Danzo"

"So, I was told to come to this meeting, why's that?" Kakashi said

"... well, let's first start with the reports we got about you"

* * *

As Kakashi was at the meeting, Shizune wasn't really having a good time; she got stuck with a blond boy named Naruto who kept talking all about ramen.

"And there's ramen syrup, and ramen soup and cup of ramen and dried ramen and..." Naruto kept talking nonstop of all of his favorite ramen.

"Oh god, where are you Kakashi , please save me" Shizune said as she pulled her hair with frustration.

* * *

Anko , wasn't in a good mood at all either as she got stock with Kurenai who is swearing non-stop about Genma.

"That no good bastard, making me do everything but he doesn't show up, oh that son of a-"

"Kurenai , that's enough , i get it you hate him"

"Hate him! NOO I despise him, I bet he's been out drinking again last night no wonder why he didn't show up"

"Don't jump into conclusions, when he gets here we'll find out why he's late"

"Oh yeah sure, when he gets here he'll make up a stupid excuse and you'll do what you always do, you'll forgive him"

"i don't always forgive him....just most of the times" Anko said as she folded her arms and turned away from Kurenai's glare.

"I don't even understand what you see in him"

""He's. He's a nice guy. No a great guy, and I'm very. Very...in-l.............engaged with him"

"More like imprisoned with him"

"Stop talking nonsense"

"No, you stop talking nonsense, I can see it in your eyes, and you don't want him"

"Well, it's not like I have a choice" Anko said as she looked away

kurenai stared at her for a few seconds then said "...tell me , do you love him?.....at all? "

"...like I said, its not like I have a choice"

* * *

**A/N: again this is an A.U, (alternative universe). Like our normal world with no ninja stuff what so ever.**


	11. Chapter 9 morning conversation

**A/N: so like i'm thinking of updating every Sunday and Wednesday thats the schedule.  
**

**

* * *

**

**kakashi's POV:**

today's meeting lasted for quite a while then the elders made me do lots of paper works as well , i drove back home completely exhausted and i totally forgot about shizune at the restaurant.

as i went back home and my room , i took off my clothes leaving only my boxer i dropped on my bed flat on my tummy and sighed , i didn't even bother to put the blanket on me because by the time my head landed on my pillow i fell asleep.

* * *

_'we'll always be best friends ..right?!' a little girls voice said  
_

_'of course we will' a little boys voice said_

_'Ahahahahh' both of them laughed happily together_

i was awake but i haven't opened my eyes yet , i didn't feel like getting up , just a few more hours of sleep would be enough for me although i do admit i felt kinda chilly since i haven't been covered all night.

i took a deep breath a sighed as i stuffed my currently maskless face on my pillow.

oddly i realized that when i in took that deep breath it smelled really nice.......wait a minute i know the smell of this perfume....i raised my head from my pillow and opened my eyes right next to me is anko sitting on a chair next to my bed.

"good morning , did you sleep well?" she said with a bright grin.

"....w-what are you doing here?" i said as i rubbed my one of my eye and sat up straight.

"well i came here to wake you up so we'd go out and do stuff...but , you looked so cute when your asleep so i didn't dare to wake you up" she said

i stretched my arms and yawned while saying "is that so? ,you think I'm cute" i said

"ONLY when your asleep"

"oh so I'm not cute when I'm awake"

"no your too grumpy.........oh by the way you mumbling too , what were you dreaming about?"

"....its nothing" i said then got up from my bed

"nice boxer" she said as she giggled

i blushed slightly "thanks , now can you go out I'll have to change it"

"....no" she said then looked away at the wall

"...your not going?"

"no"

"....fine" i shrugged then pulled down my boxer , she immediately looked away and i smirked "aw , don't be shy haven't you ever seen a naked man before?"

"......"

"humph, guess not" i said as i searched my drawer for a new one"that's kinda surprising , haven't you seen genma naked before"

"..no , just half naked and that was long time ago" she said as i wore my pants

"so, you never... you know" i asked implying if she had slept with genma.

"NO , oh no ..not now at least" she said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"oh!.... why?...are you waiting for something?"

"well yeah , i told myself that I'd keep my virginity till the night of my wedding , or at least that's what my parents made me promise when they caught me making out with you"

"..oh yeah , i remember that" i said as i sat down on my bed shirtless , she turned around to look at him.

"hehehe , if i remember correctly you were all over me" she said

"What?! , no you were all over me" i said back as i felt my face heat up

"yeah right , don't you remember the position we were at when they caught us , you were on top of me"

"well that's because you slipped and i fell on top of you" he said

at that moment my mom came in " oh , i thought you two were fighting , well anyway come on down and have lunch , and kakashi put a shirt on , shame on you exposing your chest to a lady like that" she said and left.

"yeah shame on you" anko said as she got up from her chair and went outside.

"oh please your not lady-like at all" i rolled my eyes then slipped my shirt on as i followed anko outside

* * *

**A/N:see you next time on sunday ;D  
**


	12. Chapter 10 The Dare!

**A/N: well since some of the last few chapters had been short and some readers wish to have a longer one , i made this chapter as long as i could :D.  
**

**

* * *

****Kakashi's POV:**

anko wanted to eat outside for lunch at her second favorite restaurant....McDonald...XD.

as we made our way walking there which would take a while ,so we started talking....about when we first kissed.

"you know your the first girl i ever kissed" i said

"i know , you were really nervous"

"ïf i remember correctly , you stuck your tongue in my mouth"

"Hey!! , it was a dare and don't pretend you didn't like it"

"i did like it actually, ...i liked it a lot , in fact if i ever see Asuma i gotta thank him"

"the only reason he made me kiss you is because you made him confess to kurenai"

"i don't think he forced you , in fact i think you wanted to kiss me since I'm just so damn cute"

"yeah right , i was so scared to kiss you i thought you were disfigured or something under that mask"

"Hey!! , that's not nice"

"i didn't want to be nice to you"

* * *

_*flash back*_

_We were at kurenais place it was her15th birthday anko and I were 14 at that time we didn't know genma yet, I was going to turn 15 in 2 months and anko in 3 , asuma and gai were playing as well , and she made us all play truth or dare , i didn't really want to but oh well._

_Since she was the birthday girl she started first "I choose you kakashi , truth or dare" _

"_truth" I said_

"_do you like anko?" she asked_

_My face turned crimson red , good thing I wore my mask , anko looked at me with curiosity and the guys were laughing at me._

_"y-yes , I do like her , as a friend" I said and that wasn't a lie , I did like her as a friend and also more than that._

"_I choose asuma , truth or dare" I said_

"_truth " he said , asuma is kurenais boyfriend , well they will be at this game._

"_do you LOVE kurenai" I asked_

_Now asuma's face was pure red and everyone noticed "remember , you have to say the truth" now I was the one laughing at him_

''_....YES!! , I do love her ok , jeez" he said still with a red face , kurenai looked at him with shock , but asuma didn't notice and kept playing the game._

" _I choose anko , truth or dare"_

"_dare" she said, I knew she would say that , anko loved dares._

_Asuma had a smug on his face and I wasn't comfortable._

"_I dare you to make out with kakashi in that closet for ten minutes and be sure to use tongue" he said with a satisfied grin._

_Anko looked at me , and I was too nervous to even move _

_'anko is going to make out with me AND use her tongue' I thought _

_ from the inside I was jumping up and down with excitement but of course I didn't show it from the outside , anko asked me if it was OK , and I nodded saying that it was a dare and it meant nothing , which is of course a lie._

"_well , lets get this over with" anko said as she walked to me and grabbed my arm and dragged me in the closet and shut the door since it was dark we could see each other but luckily there was light buld switch inside which we used._

" _you know if you don't want to , we can just wait here for ten minutes and pretend we did it' she asked me._

_what was I gonna say , that I didn't want to , when I really want to "..umm-"_

"_never mined" she said before I could say anything else "a dare is a dare" she said_ "_but first you have to take you mask off" she said_

_And I did took off my mask to reveal my face to anko , from that day on she was the only person I ever showed my face to excluding my parents._

_She looked at me in awe "wow , you look good" she said , then stepped closer to me until are nose touched , I could feel her hot breath , I gulped as she wrapped her arms around my neck , and I responded by wrapping mines around her waist and drew her body closer to me , then we kissed for the first time , my first kiss._

_Her lips was so soft and tender , after a few seconds of our kiss , she slipped her tongue in my mouth , I held my breath as she explored my inside , after letting her explore me for a whole minute , I inserted my tongue into her mouth , our tongues clashed against each other ,tasting each other , fighting each other , she tasted sweet , I was never fond of sweet but for her I would make an exception._

_I felt her arms around my neck tighten, drawing me closer , a__nd I tightened my arms around her waist as our body pressed each other, we pulled away from the kiss for some air, we were panting , she looked into my eyes and I looked into hers, we kissed again but this time it was much more passionate , I was getting hard and I knew she felt it , but she just pressed her body closer to mines._

_Not taking it anymore , I pushed her against the wall and I could have sworn I heard her moan , I felt her right leg wrap around my left , I touched it I felt the smooth skin of her thigh since she was wearing a short skirt , my hand traveled up her thigh and down , that's when I helped her put both of her legs around my waist that we heard the closet door open on us ._

_Asuma , kurenai and gai were looking at us with wide eyes , anko and I were completely flushed._

"_Wow , you guys really are making out , but go ahead and forget about us , we'll knock when the time is up" asuma said as he closed the closet door on us._

_"um...c-could you put me down?" she said  
_

_I completely forgot about the position we were at and helped her down" y-yeah right sorry" I said._

"_no prob" she the she helped me put my mask back on and smiled at me "you're a good kisser" she said _

_"thanks....well um-" i was cut off when she suddenly kissed me again and i didn't hesitate to kiss her back , slowly i pushed her back to the wall again but she fell down and pulled me down with her , i ended up landing on top of her , our face was just a millimeter away from each other._

_".....your kinda heavy" she said_

_i chuckled softly "I'll get up" i said as i tried to get but she pulled me back down to her  
_

_"No......stay" she said , i smiled and leaned my head down and met her lips._

_i don't know how long we've spent in the closet but it sure felt like hours , we hadn't stopped kissing and time was nothing for us i forgot about the ten minutes thing , i just didn't want to stop what we were doing. _

_ i was still on top of her and somehow i didn't notice that i wasn't wearing my shirt anymore and my pants zipper is open and i was settled between ankos' legs and that her shirt was half unbuttoned almost exposing what was hidden inside it until i broke the kiss for air but she pulled back to her and kissed me , not that i mind but i really need to breath so i pulled myself away again and said "give *pant* me a minute *pant*"_

_"whats the matter? , can't keep up?" she said in a teasing tone_

_i regained my breath and said "well , i have to breath eventually"_

_she didn't say anything and just let her warm soft hands touch my chest and move it up and down then up again and so on , the sensation i was getting felt great i didn't want her to stop but then her hands move lower and lower to my pants and thats when i held one of her hands._

_"wow! , don't think you can go there ...yet" i said then she pouted , at least now i know how my zipper got open._

_"so , um...anyways when were done d-does this mean we're still friends ...or more?" she asked and i could see she was nervous and so was i , i don't know how to answer , i mean i really want to be more but what about her.  
_

_"w-well , i really wish that we'd be-" i was cut off when the door opened in on us and revealed none other then her own father._

_"DAD?!" she yelled then pushed me off her "umm... this isn't what it seems....really"_

_he looked at me then looked at her and said "get up were going home now" and pulled anko on the way._

_i put on my mask and got up and went outside the closet , asuma and everyone was at the room._

_"b-but dad"_

_"i said NOW" he yelled as he dragged her  
_

_"bye kakashi" she said as i saw her getting dragged outside the bed room while hearing him yell at her._

_"wow man , you sure took your time with her" asuma said as he patted my back_

_"...and i was so close too" i said_

_"if you mean you were close to screwing her then..." he looked at me up and down noticing my lack of clothes and my unzipped pants"yes you were"_

_"NO!!" i yelled as my face turn hot red "i mean , i was so close to telling her my feelings for her"_

_"oh , tough luck" he said_

_"hey , don't worry you'll tell her next time" Gai said_

_"yeah...how long were we in there anyway?" i said_

_"well , its been over two hours already"kurenai said_

_"Two hours?! ,that long , but i thought you were going to stop us in ten minutes"_

_"well, we got tired of waiting and went down stairs to eat and play video games , but then again i guess you two were enjoying each other too much , so we let you be" asuma said  
_

_"....i don't if i should thank you or to kill you" i said  
_

_"don't worry one day you'll thank me__ ,now would you put you shirt back on , its a shame to expose yourself to a lady" asuma said referring to kurenai_

_"why do you guys keep mimicking my mom " i said ,and they all just laughed_

_*end flashback*

* * *

_

"well , i hope i don't hurt you by saying you were an awful kisser" anko said

"What!? , you said I'm a great kisser"

"I don't remember saying 'great' "

"well , lets do it again then you'll definitely say I'm a great kisser" i said

she looked at me with a smirk "Hmm ,now that sounds interesting I'll consider it , but first lets eat" she said as she grabbed my arm and led me into the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N: hoped you guys liked this chapter :D  
**


	13. Chapter 11 Genma's appearance

**A/N: well just so you know that this story is over half way done , then i can complete the other kakaanko fic or start a another one.****

* * *

**

**Kakashi's POV:**

After lunch Anko's phone rang once she answered her facial expression changed into a boiling volcano and she immediately wanted to get back to her home.

As i walked her to her place i asked "um.. Anko is everything okay?"

"of course , why do you ask?"

"Well ,..you look angry...or something like that"

"...I'm not angry....I'm furious"

".....oh" i said , as we arrived at her house i then knew who Anko was angry at...Genma.

he was standing right outside the house "Where the hell have you been?!" he yelled at her

"I should be asking you that" Anko yelled back

Genma looked at me , after a few seconds of recognizing me he gave me a disgusted look "What is he doing here? , and what were you doing with him?"

"its none of your business" she said , then he pulled her arm and dragged her in the house and yelled at me "GET OUT HERE AND DON'T COME NEAR HER AGAIN YOU FREAK"

just as i was about to say something anko said "kakashi , you can go i'll call you later OK" then genma pulled her in the house and closed the door , i stood there and stared at the door for a moment _'i wonder whats going on between them' _i thought then walked away.

* * *

**3rd persons POV:**

as genma pulled anko in the house and shut the door he yelled at her "your dad called me and said that for the past few days you've been hanging out with HIM"

"So? , is it a crime to hang out with an old friend?"

"oh yeah right , he's no friend , i always know that you two are more than friends"

"don't be ridicules""

"i don't want you to see him again"

"What?! , why?"

"its obvious that he's trying to take you away from me"

"oh come on , why would he do that"

".....Anko , tell me the truth....are you sleeping with him"

anko laughed "haha , no , of course not"

"....really"

"yes really"

he softened a bit "well , ...I'm sorry that i didn't come at the rehearsal...i had important things to do"

"....hey , its OK i understand " she said as they hugged each other

"well , anyway tomorrow night is our wedding and it'll be the best night of our lives" he said

"........yeah , ......i can't wait" she said

* * *

**Kakashi's POV:**

as i reached my house guess who i saw that would only make my day worse.

shizune yelled at me "KAKASHIIIII, where the hell have you been? , I've been waiting and waiting and i tried to call you but my phones dead and i can't find ton ton anymore and i....i..." she started crying "I HAD TO COME BY WALKING WAHHHHH , MY FEET HURTS" then she calmed down and said to herself "i need a foot massage"

"I'm sorry for ......your foot" i said as i tried to get in the house but she pulled my shirt.

"oh no mister , I'm tired of these things happening to me , i want a room in a fancy hotel where i can relax and not worry where i sleep"

"not now"

"NO I WANT IT NOW , you're just going to forget me again"

"shizune...really i don't have time for this"

"YOU NEVER HAVE TIME FOR ME"

"...you know what , i know just the perfect place" i gladly said , thinking that it would be best if i let her get away from me for a while.

* * *

**A/N: hmmm**


	14. Chapter 12 a fight

**A/N: it sure must felt like forever as you guys waited for this chapter.  
****

* * *

**

**Kakashi's POV:**

as i drove my car to the only motel available , shizune began to complain...

"A motel?? , are you serious? , i wanted a fancy hotel not a stinky little motel"

"well there is no hotels over here so this will do and besides its clean" i said.

as we got out of the car and went at the motels reception and asked the receptionist for a room shizune couldn't quite complaining.

"one room please" i said as the receptionist gave me a key then asked

"how many days?"

"a week is enough" i said as i paid for the whole week and then led shizune to the room.

"well this is it" i said as we entered the place , it was small but clean , "well i have to go now" i said as i turned to leave.

"wait , you not staying?" shizune asked

"no , i have things to do and i already have a place to stay" i said as i turned and left and didn't even bother to say 'good bye' or see 'you later' because the truth is this motel is actually 30 minutes away from town by car , at least now she won't bother me anymore.

* * *

i got back in my car and drove back home, unfortunately for the next 10 minutes of driving back the car ran out of gas , "damn it" i said as i got out of the car.

"stupid car" i said , now i had to continue walking back home and that would take me hours.

after four hours of walking i was exhausted completely worn out , it was already 9 at night , as i almost reached my place i noticed that i passed by a sake bar i thought of going in there and drink for a little but just as i was about to go in someone came out of the bar all drunk and lots of women with him.

"Genma?" i said

genma looked at me with his unsteady eyes "oh..its you ka...kashyee" he slurred

"your so cute when you speak like that" a woman said , she wore a really tight indecent clothes.

"of course i am" genma said to her as she giggled.

"...whats going on ? , what are you doing here?"

"what do you think I'm doing here? , I'm _having fun_" he said as he put his arms around each women.

"...but anko...your cheating on her , you can't do that to her" i said

"dude ..your a dude you understand me right , besides if anko won't sleep with me then I'll find someone else , she's like all about this promise or something that she'll only sleep with me once were married , so all i have to do is marry her then sleep with her , then pretend to be loyal as she raise my kids while i go and _"have fun"_ , you understand me right?"

i was starting to get mad , that no good loser is just trying to marry anko to get laid "....I'm telling her about you"

"oh is that so , I'm so scared" he said "go on and tell her , do you think that she'll leave me for someone like you...NO , she wants a real man not a little boy hiding behind a mask....she LOVES me , so go ahead and tell her , she'll still be with me"

i clinched my fists so tight it became pure white , rage was filling me i could literally see red,"YOU SON OF A BITCH" i yelled as i punched him , he fell down the floor and i jumped on him and beat the living crap out off him he fought back as we started strangling each other at the ground , everyone in the bar came out and watched the scene.

i was so mad , I'm not letting him use anko like this , as we fought i got caught off guard and he punched me under my chin really heard i fell backwards , it seems that he even got his friends in the fight against me as two of them held my arms , i tried to free myself but i can't , genma then started giving me strong blows at my guts he punched me again at my gut i shut my eyes tightly at each blow , the pain was strong , my ribs hurting me badly he was definitely gonna break one or two.

i panted for air my head hung down , then he pulled my hair lifting my head up as he sent a powerful punch straight on my face , and another one and another one.

then they threw me next to the garbage at the alley of the buildings , my mask was soaked with my blood , "hehe lets leave him there like the trash he is" i heard him say before i became unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: well atleast now we know why anko and genma don't see each other so often.  
**


	15. Chapter 13 a call

**A/N: TADA , heres the chapter :D  
**

**

* * *

****Kakashi's POV:**

my body really hurt me , especially my lower abdomen and my head , i opened my left eye but my right hurt too much to open so i let it stay closed.

i grunted as i tried to lift myself into a sitting position i put my left hand on my lower left abdomen where it hurt the most , slowly i got up.

it was still dark , i must have only passed out a few hours , i walked back home slowly with only one eye to guide me , but first i have to tell anko , i can't let her marry that cheating bastard , so i slowly made my way to her place.

* * *

**3rd persons POV:**

meanwhile , anko was trying out her wedding dress in front of a mirror.

"hmm , well i guess this is how I'm going to look like" she said to herself as she looked at her white big dress.

"....Anko Mitarashi.....Anko Shiranui....." she frowned "Anko Shiranui......i don't like it , it doesn't fit me...i don't look like a Shiranui ...i look like a Mitarashi , Anko Mitarashi" she said to herself with a satisfying grin.

then she looked at herself at the mirror for a minute as a word came out of her mouth".....Hatake"

she smiled and said "Anko Hatake.....hehe" she giggled at the thought of that name.

"naaahhh , it can't be.....Can it?!"

"Hatake Anko....sounds.....perfect" she said "... Mrs. Anko Hatake..."

she smiled and repeated that name over and over again and whirled around with her dress.

meanwhile outside the house Kakashi saw her through her window smiling and mumbling something to herself as she danced with her wedding dress.

_'she looks so...happy'_ he thought '

he looked down at the ground and walked away as the words that genma said ran through his head.

_go on and tell her , do you think that she'll leave me for someone like you...NO , she wants a real man not a little boy hiding behind a mask....she LOVES me , so go ahead and tell her , she'll still be with me.

* * *

_

As kakashi made it home he opened the door and slowly went upstairs to his room.

"Kakashi sweety is that you? , your late where are you?" his mother said as she followed him upstairs.

"kakashi ...?" mom said as she opened the door to his room only to find him fallen down on the floor with dirty clothes stained with blood.

"Oh my god , KAKASHI" she screamed as she helped her poor son on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile Anko had already took off her dress and hanged it in her closet.

she was on her bed trying to get some sleep but can't due to her insomniac problems , just then her cell phone rang , she switched on the light and looked at her watch.

"its 1 a.m already" she said to herself , then answered her mobile.

"Hello , oh hi-......WHAT?" she said as she got up and tried to find her shoes "OK , please don't cry I'll be right there in 5 minutes" she said as she wore her shoe she didn't have time to change her clothes so she just wore her tan trench coat and ran outside her room and headed towards the Hatake's house

* * *

**A/N: see you in 4 days  
**


	16. Chapter 14 Awake!

**A/N: i bet you guys waited so long for this chapter.  
****

* * *

**

as anko reached the hatake's house , sakumo opened the door for her and let her in.

"where is he? , is he ok?" anko said frantically

"he's upstairs " he said as anko went upstairs to kakashi's room , when she entered she saw a doctor and kakashi's mother talk to him , kakashi on his bed , his chest was all bandaged up and so was his head , he wasn't wearing his mask and she saw bruises under his chin and his and on his cheeks his right eye was black and his head was bandaged.

"just make sure he doesn't stress his body too much and he'll heal in a few days or so" the doctor said as he left the room.

anko sat at the edge of kakashi's bed "What happened?" she asked

"i don't know" mom said

"is he going to be ok?" anko asked worriedly

"yes , in time , the doctor said he had 2 fractured ribs and has a concussion , but along as he stays in bed he'll heal in no time"

"...who did this to him?"

"...thats what i want to know" she said as anko took off her coat and laid it on a chair , still wearing her pajamas , a tan short and white tight sleeveless shirt and some sort of pendant dangling from her neck.

"...." , anko didn't say anything and just caressed kakashi's face.

"my poor baby" mom said , then kissed kakashi's forehead "anko , i'll go out now , stay here with him" she said as anko nodded.

as kakashi's mother left anko bent down and whispered in kakashi's ear "i swear if i found out who did this to you , i'll beat the crap out of them"

she back away a bit only a few inches from his face then leaned towards him and brushed his soft lips with hers "get well soon"

* * *

for the next 3 hours anko stayed awake and watched kakashi sleep , even though she felt sleepy herself but resisted it.

what anko wants to know is what was kakashi dreaming of that made him toss and turn for over half an hour , she watched him worriedly as he started murmuring un-understandable words , and his face started collecting with sweat beads.

"n-no....nn-a....don't..."

anko got up from the chair she was sitting at and sat on the bed next to him , as she wiped some of his sweat off with a tissue kakashi suddenly sat up panting and looked around the room frantically , he blinked many times until he saw anko next to him.

"Anko?" he said , then was attacked by a suffocating hug by anko.

"oh thank god your OK" she said as kakashi hugged her back.

"....of course I'm OK , why wouldn't i be" he said as he broke their embrace.

"you idiot" anko yelled at him and slapped his rib.

"Ouch , What was that for?" he said as he rubbed his lower chest.

"for worrying me of course" she yelled at him

"Really?" he said with a wide childish grin that made him look like a cute little boy , "you were worried about me"

"Of course i was , did you think that i wouldn't care"

"well...maybe you'd be too busy for...someone else" he said as his grin changed to a frown and looked down on his blanket and thought of many ways how he would make that _someone_ suffer.

"kakashi , to me you'll always be the first person i care about" she said as she cupped his face and lifted it up to look into his eyes.

kakashi looked at her and without even thinking of how she might react ,......he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: i really don't want to stop it here when things are starting to get interesting , but you'll just have to accept it :P  
see you at Wednesday :D**


	17. Chapter 15 respond

**A/N: there are about 6-8 chapters left for this story , which would take about a month to finish.****

* * *

**

Anko's eye widened at what kakashi just did , _'did he just kissed me?'_ she thought to herself.

kakashi broke the kiss as he back away , he saw anko's shocked face , _'what did i do? , oh man , she's gonna get mad at me now , if it was like back then at the old days i bet she wouldn't mind but now she's freaking engaged i can't just do that'._

"Uh..umm. anko ..i'm so sorry i shouldn't have done that , i know your engaged and i-... "

before he had any chance to complete his sentence anko shut him up with an incrideable passionate kiss , he's eyes widedned after a few seconds of the surprise he immidiatly responeded to kiss as he kissed her back with just as much passion , kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him to be on top of him as she wrapped her arms around his neck thier tongues danced around in thier mouths kakashi enjoyed the pleasure of it but i all honosty he wanted more , kakashi changed positions as he turned around and laid anko down on his bed as he went ontop of her straddling her waist not breaking the kiss , as anko pulled him closer to her she spread her legs and he settled between them , he groaned as he felt his chest settle ontop of hers as the pain on his chest was ignored and died out when he felt her wrap her legs together around his waist drawing him closer as his already hardened member rubbed her womanhood.

Eventually they broke their heated kiss for air , as they panted hard feeling each others breath kakashi couldn't take it anymore and surrendered his heart "i love you anko" he said as lowered his head down and waited for her response , there was a long pause as kakashi waited for her to respond , but she didn't.

he looked at her , she had a sorrow look on her face , "say something" he said

anko didn't know what to say then she thought of something "You really are a great kisser"

kakashi chuckled at this and smiled at her and said "I told you so" she giggled at that and slapped his shoulder.

"Ouch , what was that for?" he whined

"i don't know i just felt like it" she said

"oh really? , do you want to know what i feel like doing right now?" he said in a husky tone which caused anko to turn crimson red.

"N-No. and i don't want to know " she yelled at him still with a red face , as she pushed him off of her and sat up

"aww" kakashi pouted.

"be quiet , and you have to rest in the first place , your in no condition to do ....what you want to do" she said

"oh..so you DO know what i want to do" he said with a grin and bounced his brows up and down.

she glared at him " Go to sleep" she yelled

"oh alright" he sighed and laid back on his bed , then looked at her " aren't you going to join me"

she kept glaring at him "as long as you don't try something funny"

"no oh no i won't " he shook his head " now come here " he said as he held one of his arms up and anko went to him , he wrapped his arms around her body as she cuddled more into him "i love you " he whispered then drifted off to sleep not knowing that this time she responded "...i love you too".

* * *

**A/N: i don't really like to keep anyone waiting so there might be a chance for me to atleast update two different worlds once a week.  
**


	18. Chapter 16 A rude Awakening

**A/N: Hint , never wake anko up.****

* * *

**

later that afternoon inside kakashi's room there had been a ringing sound non-stop ,kakashi woke up first that afternoon because of that ringing and tried to ignore it , his body felt a bit heavier then he noticed that anko was sleeping on top of him her head snuggling at the crook of his neck, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and breather in her sweet scent and sighed.

then the ringing started again and he groaned '_stupid ringing sound , just what the hell is it?'_ he snarled as he snuggled to anko's neck hoping that maybe he would find peace and quiet there ...most likely not , to his surprise he heard anko growl and felt her burying her head deeper to the side of his neck , then she got up on her knees and hands with a crazy look on her face that made her look like a wild cat "What the hell is that damn noise , can't someone get some sleep around her" she yelled with closed eyes , then opened them and looked at kakashi and scowled at him.

"And What the hell do you think your doing under me?" she yelled at him but kakashi was too busy thinking of how sexy she looked when she's all mad.

"Hey I'm talking to you" she yelled at him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"oh err , well i-" before he could say anything else she got off of him and went to search and DESTROY the ringing item.

there was one thing about anko that you must totaly avoid and its to never take away her sleep , its bad enough she has insomianc problems at night so its best to just let her wake up by herself , that way there would be less casulties.

_'and to think just hours ago she was so worried about me , and just a few seconds ago she wanted to rip me to pieces'_ kakashi thought as he sat up and watched her find her target which happened to be her cell-phone.

she answered it and yelled at the caller "WHAT DO YOU WANT ?......huh?" then she looked at the clock at my bed side as her eyes widened "oh crap" she said then fetched her trench coat from the chair that it was on wore it and ran out the door , kakashi stared at the door way blinking a few times then anko came back in the room and ran to kakashi and kissed his cheek and said "sorry for shouting at you but i gotta go , come see me later" she said then ran out again leaving him alone in his tiny bedroom and this time she didn't come back.

* * *

**A/N: ....**


	19. Chapter 17 preperations

At anko's place , anko and kurenai were having a foul conversation.

"for crying out loud anko , we got less than five hours for the wedding begins" kurenai said "we have to hurry and get everything ready and-" kurenai stopped talking and looked at Anko who was sitting on her bed hugging her knees and sulking.

"anko , did you even listen to what i was saying?"

"..." she didn't say anything so kurenai say down on the bed beside her and patted her back.

"is something wrong? , don't tell me your getting cold feet now"

"no ,...but why did he have to come ?, why at a time like this?"

"who? , what are you talking about anko?"

"I'm talking about kakashi , why is he here? , why did he come? , i didn't want him to come"

"but anko i thought you wanted him to come , so i invited him"

"well i don't , everything is just....wrong" she said as she pulled her hair in frustration

"why don't you want him to be here , aren't you two close"

"...that's the problem"

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi was heading to anko's place , but he stopped in front of her place when he saw genma ahead of him.

"well , well look who's here , i like your eye" he said laughing at kakashi's black eye

kakashi growled

"the hell are you doing here in the first place ?" genma said

"i don't have to answer you"

"like hell you do , and get out of here anyway i don't want you close to anko i already had trouble convincing her that you two will always be friends and nothing more so get lost" he said as he went in the house.

* * *

"but why do not want him here?" kurenai asked anko , but genma then came in the room.

"hello ladies"

"...anko I'll be outside" kurenai said as she went out and left genma and anko alone.

"i got you something nice" genma said

"i hope its dango's" anko said

"well , not exactly" said then took the item from his pocket and showed it to anko , it was a shiny golden necklace.

"wow" anko said

"thank you love , now why don't i put it on your neck instead of that old wooden pendant you keep on wearing everyday " he said as he tried to take off her pendant but she backed away and held it tightly and securely with both hands.

"geez relax its not like i want to eat it"

"I'm sorry genma , its not that i don't like your gift , but I'd rather keep wearing this one"

"why?"

"because , it means a lot to me"

"fine , but take this just in case you change your mind" he said as he gave her the golden necklace.

"okay , but you really didn't have to get this you know"

"i know , but how else would i prove to you how much i love you" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him and leaned for a kiss , anko noticed something on his face , she backed away a bit when he leaned to her.

"genma is that a bruise on your cheek? , where did you get that from?"

"oh that ...i ..ugh..i walked to a wall when i wasn't looking" he said nervously

anko frowned "did you get into a fight or something , because it sure doesn't look like just walking to a wall"

"n-no really i walked to a wall" he said as he began to sweat a little

"oh yeah" she said as she crossed her arms "how did you walk to a wall were you drunk or something?"

"Me drunk? never , i just saw something that caught my attention and my face hit the wall"

"well i wonder what that something is that made you so interested in it that would let you run to a wall , i bet it was a woman"

"NO not at all , and it was a guy"

"oh please don't tell me your gay" she said

"WHAT?? , what made you think of that?" he yelled

"because you said you were interested in a guy"

"i didn't mean it that way"

"in what way do you mean then?"

"no way"

"....I'm marrying a complete jackass" anko said to herself

* * *

what anko and genma didn't know is that kurenai was eavesdropping behind the door and heard everything , until kakashi caught her of course.

"now now kurenai , eavesdropping is not nice"

"AHH , oh geez kakashi you scared me there" she said as she put a hand on her heart.

"so wheres anko?"

"oh she's inside here with genma" kurenai said as she pointed to the door behind her , then it opened and genma came out with a frustrating look on his face , both kurenai looked at him with confused looks.

"what are you looking at " he said as he walked away from them.

"whats up with him?" kakashi asked and kurenai shrugged , then anko came out and saw them.

"hey kakashi " she said to him then glared at kurenai "were you eavesdropping again?"

"what me eavesdropping , oh anko thought out our whole friendship how could you even possibly think of something like that" she said

anko looked at kakashi and he said "yes she was"

kurenai growled at him "did you have to say that like that"

"hmm yes" he said then got pulled by anko in the room before kurenai ripped him to shreds.

* * *

**A/N: well i hoped you got a bit humored with this chapter :D**


	20. Chapter 18 The Pendant

**Kakashi's POV:**

Anko sighed and she was laid down on her bed I sat down next to her and she looked up at me from where she's laying down , and I noticed something , the pendant she wore around her neck , the one I gave her at her fourteenth birthday "your wearing it" I said

She raised a brow and said "wearing what?"

I pointed my finger to the pendant , and she grinned "of course I'm wearing it , I always wore it ever since you gave it to me" she said and I smiled at her.

_*flashback*_

_The day of anko's birthday I was preparing her present , I already knew what to get her months ago , and I really hoped she'd like it , I've been taking wood shop lessons to learn how to carve wood._

_By the time I reached anko's house everyone was already there ,I asked kurenai where she was and she said she was up in her room , when I went up I saw her sitting on her bed , her face on her hands she didn't seem happy._

"_hey birthday girl" I said , she looked up and grinned happily , and ran to me and jumped at me and I fell down , she straddled my waist and smiled down at me._

"_you're late , the party started two hours ago, I was starting to think you won't show up" she said , and now I knew why she seemed sad just less than a minute ago._

"_sorry , I got lost at the road of life" I said to her , she giggled , my old same excuse whenever I was late I would say that._

_She slowly got off me , and helped me up , even thou I was older then her by a month she was still a few inches taller than me._

_Ever since our first kiss we were much closer to each other , we spent more time together._

"_come on , lets go down stairs" she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me down stairs._

_After we played a few games together , and eat the cake , it was time for her to open her presents , first was from kurenai , and it was a red dress how obvious_

_The second was from gai and it was a green sweat suit , anko thanked him , but I could see it in her face that she got disturbed by the present._

_The it was asuma's , and he gave her a box full of lollipops , which made her very happy._

_I wanted to save my present for last , then genma was next , I frowned since when did genma got to be good friends with anko._

_he handed her a small rectangular box , when she opened it , it revealed a diamond necklace , and it looked really expensive , I felt a tug at my heart he gave her a diamond neck lace and what do I have to give her , nothing but a rotten wooden pendant._

_I saw her smile happily as genma helped her put it on , I looked down at my feet , and took out the wooden pendant and threw it to the garbage next to me._

_I looked at her one more time and saw all the others awe at genma's present , genma's parents are rich folks so buying something like that was no big for him , she thanked him very much for the necklace, and I just thought it was best for me to leave , I discreetly left her house and went back home._

_I laid on my bed and took out one of my secret__** magazine**__**s** then I heard a knock on my bedroom door , the door opened and anko's head popped out._

"_hey" she said , I was surprised what was she doing here._

"_what are you doing here?" I asked_

"_well , I couldn't find at my place so I thought you came back here" she said as she sat down next to me, and then she looked at the magazine I was holding._

"_is that what I think it is?" she said , and I immediately hid it away._

"_uhh no , its umm—"_

_She giggled "its ok , I can accept you as a pervert" she said_

_My face flushed "me pervert , I'm ..i'm not a pervert" I said_

_She rolled her eyes "yeah sure what ever" she said then she gave me something , when I saw what it is I asked her "how'd you get this?"_

"_I saw you throw it in the garbage" she said "why'd you throw it?" she asked_

"_well , actually I was gonna give it to you but then with that diamond necklace and all-" she put her finger on my mouth to stop me from talking._

"_just so you know , I never liked shiny stuff" she said_

_I smiled at her as she pulled her finger away "well then , would you like to accept my gift?" I said_

_She tapped her chin by her finger and said "well I don't accept things that was taken from the garbage" and then she looked at me "but …I'll make you an exception"_

_I helped her put on the pendant around her neck , and she looked at it and said ''I'll never take it off" I smiled at her and we spent her birth day together in my room just the two of us together._

_*end flashback*_

"to , be honest , I thought you would have thrown it away" I said

She raised her brow at me and asked "why would you think that"

I shrugged "I guess I thought that you'd prefer to wear genmas necklace"

"genmas necklace?!" she said like she didn't knew

"err , yeah that necklace he gave you at your birthday , don't you remember that"

"….oh yeah , I almost forgot about that"

"what happened to it?"

"oh , I threw it away" she said like it was nothing , my eyes widened , how could she throw such an expensive necklace like that.

"why??" I asked demanding

"well" she said as she sat up "I told you , I don't like shiny stuff" she said as she grinned happily at me.

I shook my head and laughed a little bit "your crazy"

"I know" she said as she continued grinning and I couldn't resist so I pinched those cute cheeks of her , she giggled and started messing my hair with her hands.

"hey , watch the hair" I whined as I fixed my hair back to its spiky state

she watched me and said "I like it when your hair is all puffy"

"it not puffy" I said " its spiky"

She rolled her eyes "yeah sure , whatever" she said as she dragged me much closer to her and made me lay down on her bed and she laid on top of my chest and turned her head to look at me , for some reason I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"...did you hate?" she asked , I raised my brow "no wait , do you hate me?" she corrected her self , I pushed her away and sat up and looked at her.

"no , no , hell no , why would you say that ?, why would you even think about it?" I said

"… well" she said as she looked away from me "we haven't been as close as we used to be back then"

"anko" I said as put my finger under her chin and gently pulled her face to me I touched one of her hands "I never hate you, I never will…in fact you got it the whole opposite" I said

"ANKO" I heard genma yell from outside the room , he came in the room , and made a look on his face when he saw me and anko so close to each other on her bed.

When anko heard the yell she withdrew both of her hands away from me.

"whats going on over here?" he asked

"nothing we were just talking" she said "right kakashi?"

"yeah" I said

Genma furrowed " anko can I have a moment with you" and then looked at me and said "alone".

Anko got up and went to him then she said "no" and slammed the door at his face and locked it.

I looked at her with a surprise expression on my face

"whats going on?" I said , she walked back to me and sat beside me again .

"nothing , were just having a hard time"

"why? , what happened?"

"we're just not getting along like we used to , we fight over everything , even the slightest thing and most of the times he drives me nuts"

* * *

**A/N: ....sorry for not keeping in schedule but i really didn't want to update , i'm feeling down cuz i found out that my best friend died in an accident yesterday , but i hope this long chapter would make it up to you guys.  
**


	21. Chapter 19 Arranged Marriage

"If that's true, then I think it's best if you ...don't marry him" Kakashi said

Anko raised one of her brow and looked at him and said "Really? That's what you think"

"...well, unless you want to of course , i mean he's got..bad traits"

"Humph, I never wanted to" Anko said

Kakashi blinked a couple of times "then, why are you doing this?"

"Kakashi, it's...an arranged marriage"

Kakashi eyes widened "so, it's not your choice"

"Of course not, like why in the world would I even agree to it unless my dad forces me"

"But it's your life; you have the right to choose"

"Actually, this is a family tradition, so I really have no choice, it's already been decided before I even turned 14 , it's something that's been done for the past countless of generations in the Mitarashi clan the same thing goes for the Shiranui clan"

"that's right , i forgot you were half Indian , I'm not from any clan so i suppose your parents won't approve of me" kakashi said

"oh my mom's not Indian so she's fine with you my dads the problem it's like fine for men to mate with un Indian women but not the other way around , kinda sucks huh"

_'Come to think of it I remembered that she was really sad when i came to in her room at her 14th birthday party'_ he thought.

"But, why can't you just refuse"

"REFUSE, are you nuts? He'll kill me like literally kill me, I mean he keeps a gun under his pillow when he sleeps, did you know that?"

"No I didn't ...so this is final eh" he said as she nodded, "I hope your kids won't do the same thing when they're older, because it would suck if they found out that they'd have to marry someone they don't love"

"........."

"You know I'm leaving tonight, if you want I could ...well you could come with me and get away from all of this"

"You're leaving? But it's so soon, you haven't stayed that long" she asked

"...I have to, I got a job you know and a really good one, do you want to come with me" he said

"I...I can't" she said

"..Okay, I understand, excuse me I have to go back home and pack up my things "he said as he walked slowly to the door.

"..Kakashi wait" Anko said as she grabbed his hand "I really want to be with you"

"Then come with me" he said holding her hands

"But, what about- I mean like I have friends here and a family, and I also have a job here you know...can't you at least stay here for tonight"

Kakashi looked down the floor for a second and said "I'm sorry Anko but to be honest since I came here, I wanted to try to win you over Genma, but since its actually the tradition that's making you marry him then I guess I couldn't win you in the first place" he withdrew his hand away and took Anko in an embrace.

"just so you know, I love more than anything even more than Genma would, I tried to let go of you but the truth is I don't want to, just thought you should know this before I leave" he said, a single tear rolled down from Anko's eye, when he broke the embrace he wiped her tear with his thumb and kissed her forehead.

"Hope you have a great life here...with Genma" he said then opened the door went out and closed it.

"...you already won me. A long time ago" Anko whispered

* * *

As Kakashi went outside her room and passed by the living room he saw Genma sitting on the sofa and watching T.V. as Kurenai was talking to him , and it seemed that he wasn't even paying attention which was frustrating her.

"are you even listening to me? oh forget it" she said as she mumbled and walked to the other side to the kitchen , meanwhile Genma looked at me from his left and said "so , what were you two doing in there?"

"non of your business"

he smirked "i guess she told you about the whole arranged marriage thing right? , well its like i said she'll still be with me"

"... but that doesn't mean she loves you" Kakashi said and walked away and out the house ignoring Genmas shouts of saying she does.

* * *

Meanwhile , Anko was sitting on her bed sulking...and swearing

"how the hell did i get into this?...oh yeah right i remember"

_*flash back*_

_it was the night before Anko's 14th birthday that her father had invited important guests in their house , less that she knew these guests actually came for her._

_young Anko almost 14 year old in junior high was in her room laying down on her bed talking to Kakashi on the phone._

_"yeah i know right ahahaha" she giggled as they were talking of how Gai was dancing his so-called youthful dance at school  
_

_"yeah that was hilarious" Kakashi said in fits of laughter's then calmed down a bit and shyly asked Anko._

_"so ,umm...hey Anko you know that make out spot , the one at the end of the park across the lake where no one goes to except teens who want to...um..well make out and...have se- ..err..do something"_

_"yeah , you mean the one that has those really spooky trees surrounding the place, its not that scary you know"_

_"i know , so i was wondering ..if you'd like to go there sometime...like maybe tomorrow after school"_

_"why?, you wanna make out with me or .....**something**" she asked in a teasing tone , she could so tell that Kakashi was freaking out at the other line by the way he spoke._

_"w-wha..no..i m-mean yes...wait i didn't mean it that way i-i"_

_Anko burst out laughing and rolled on her bed "ahahaha , relax i was just kidding , ...but i wouldn't mind though" she said _

_"....." there was a long pause in the other line._

_"whats the matter? , are you turning red.... or getting hard" she said and this time he complained_

_"HEEEY , I'm not turning red nor am i getting hard" he said_

_"i bet you're doing both , maybe you should head to the bathroom and take care of whats in your pants" she said_

_"..would you stop that ..it's embarrassing"he said_

_"which ones embarrassing? , the conversation or whats in your pants?"_

_"both" he said in a mumble , but anko heard him and she SOO got him.  
_

_"AHA , so you DO admit that your getting hard"_

_"err , D-did i say that?" he asked_

_"technically yes"she said , then she heard a yell._

_"ANKO ,GET DOWN HEAR WE HAVE GUESTS" her father yelled_

_"damn , sorry kakashi i gotta go now , I'll call you later , bye"_

_"alright , I'll stay up and wait for your call , bye" he said as she hung up and went down stairs to greet the guests  
_

* * *

**A/N : a longer chapter again :) , i got nothing else to do anyways except cry all the time for my friend and listen to sad songs :'( , so i'll use my time to type alot for the chapter :).  
**


	22. Chapter 20 when it happened

**OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I UPDATED THE WRONG CHAPTER O_O  
sorry guys but that other one was actually something else i was working on for sunday it not even ready yet , heres the real chapter ...damn it whats gotten in my head ^_^; , something must seriously be wrong with me  
**

* * *

_as anko went down to great the guests , her parents sat on the sofa across them and her dad signaled her to come and sit next to him , she noticed genma sitting across from her._

_"hi anko" he said_

_"genma ? , what are you doing here?" she asked as she sat next to her father._

_"oh , you two know each other?" her dad said_

_"yeah , he's the new exchange student , he's in my and kakashi's class"_

_"well that's good , now you two can get to know each other more" her dad say , she didn't understand what he meant but after an hour of discussing things , that's when she knew what was going on , and she didn't like it._

_when the** guest **left , that's when she started to complain "Dad i can't believe your agreeing to this ,i don't want to to this" she said , her father gave her a glare and she hid behind her mother._

_"who said anything about me agreeing" he said_

_"so then I'm not-" anko was cut off when he said_

_"i was the one who suggested it"_

_"b-but i don't want to , and you won't make , and beside I'm too young" anko said as she crossed her arms_

_"oh i know that , that why we agreed for it to happen by the time your twenty-five"_

_"but dad-"_

_"NO BUTS , NOW GO UP TO YOU ROOM" he yelled , as anko ran up stairs to her , slammed the door loud and jumped on her bed stuffed her face on her pillow sobbing._

_after a minute she lifted her head and noticed the phone next to her , she wiped her tears and picked up the phone and dialed the number of the only person in the world who could give her comfort by just hearing his squeaky yet slightly deep unmatured voice._

_she heard the ringing voice a couple of times_

_"hello"_

_"hey kakashi"_

_"oh hey...are you okay? you don't sound too good"_

_"yeah...i'm okay , i just wanted to talk to you for a bit"_

_"oh okay" he said_

_the two of them spent hours on the phone , kakashi did most of the talking and anko just listened to his voice and his soft laughter's it was like a lullaby soothing her she felt like a baby and he should be the one to take care of her ...only him , by the time it was dawn they decided to hang up and get some sleep._

_"good night kakashi , I'll see you tomorrow , and would you try not to be late" she whispered and yawned._

_"yeah I'll try, sweet dreams" he said_

_"definitely" she said and hang up , not knowing what kakashi said at the other line._

_"...i love you" kakashi whispered and hang up_

* * *

**A/N : like i want everyone to know that i hate the song 'love story' by Taylor swift.  
i hear this damn song everywhere , at the radio in my car , at home by my sister singing it , and at school when my friends sing it AAAAARRRRRGH I HATE IT !!**

**oh by the way , i want to tell my friend carlos that i hate his serian $$  
**


	23. Chapter 21 sleep over

_the next night..after the birthday party at kakashi's room anko and kakashi both were on his bed and kakashi was tickling anko as she giggled so much she couldn't stand it anymore._

_"ahahah , come on stop it , haha" anko said in fits of laughter's as she tried to roll away from her attacker but he held one of her legs and pulled her to him , then her turned her around and pulled up her shirt which was actually his since she didn't bring her P.J's._

_as he pulled up her shirt revealing a part of her abdomen before she had a chance to protest his head swooped down took off his mask and blew a raspberry on her stomach , she half screamed half laughed as he did another raspberry , he raised his head with a huge grin , she grinned back but then kicked him away with her foot as he fell off the bed and landed with a thump on the floor._

_"ouch" he said as anko sat up , his head popped up with a scowl on his face "now was that necessary?"he said_

_"like yeah you were pulling up my shirt you perv"_

_"hey its not like i wanted to see whats under it" he said as he went back on the bed beside her._

_"hey are you saying i ain't attractive"_

_"what?? , i didn't say that but if you want me to i wouldn't mined taking a peak" he said as he leaned towards her._

_"hey back off , who said anything about that , get away" she said as she pushed him and he once again fell off the bed._

_as he came back beside her he sadi "geez i was just joking and besides thats my shirt your wearing if i didn't give it to you , you won't even have a top on" he said as he crossed his arms on his chest and pretended to be angry at her._

_anko raised a brow and turned to look at his fake act "oh really" she said as she started to unbutton **his** shirt from the top"then maybe i should just give it back to you"_

_kakshi looked at her as his eyes widened "uhh anko what are you doing"_

_"what do you think I'm doing" she said as she unbuttoned half of the shirt open , a clear red flush was shown on kakashi's unmasked face when he saw a white lacy thing on her shoulder as the shirt was already halfway down , he immediately covered her with the blanket._

_"stop it , you can keep the shirt" he said_

_"so now you want me to keep the shirt eh" she said as she pulled the shirt back up but not closing it.  
_

_"yeah yeah whatever" he said then anko hugged him_

_"by the way , your so easy to seduce" she said_

_"what , i am not"_

_"yeah you are"_

_"pfft whatever" he said as he ignored her and looked away._

_"aww come on don't be like that" she said as she hugged him again "you know I'm just kidding" she said then kissed his cheek , kakashi turned his head and looked at her._

_"did you just do that?"_

_"what else do you think i did" she said as she kissed his cheek again._

_kakashi blinked a couple of times then said "i must be dreaming...again , come on kakashi wake up" he said to himself as he slapped his face._

_"don't do that your hurting yourself" she said and kissed him again , he turned towards her and grinned_

_ "you really are kissing me"_

_anko rolled her eyes "no , i was punching you , i mean what else was i doing"_

_kakashi kept his grin "so can you kiss me here" he said as he pointed his finger at the corner of his lips "right here"_

_anko glared at him "no thanks"_

_"but why?"_

_"cuz i said so" she said then both of them heard his mom yell form outside._

_"kids its time to sleep"_

_"okay mom good night" kakashi yelled back "good night Mrs. hatake" anko yelled_

_kakashi got into his covers and and got ready to sleep , then anko climbed in beside him._

_"uhh , what are you doing?"_

_"what do you think I'm doing? , I'm going to sleep...or did you thought i would sleep on the floor?" she growled  
_

_"err no of course not hehe" he said nervously and switched the lights off beside him , he sighed and close his eyes after a few seconds he opened his eye and look at anko sleeping beside him , his eyes set on the area of the opened shirt which she didn't close , he blushed a bit and tried to look away but kept his gaze fixed there._

_"like i said your so easy to seduce" anko said as she opened her eyes_

_"eeh your awake" kakashi said as his face was flushed red with embarrassment._

_"of course i am , and i kept the shirt unbuttoned on purpose too"_

_"hey you tricked me" _

_"no i didn't you just couldn't resist and looked at somewhere you shouldn't , i outta smack you , you pervert"_

_"if i'm the pervert for just looking, then what are you for showing it to me"_

_"don't start with me"_

_"i'm just saying"_

_"well don't say , and lets just sleep" she said as she faced the other side from him.  
_

_"sure whatever you say" he said as he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes , then he felt something on his chest , when he saw what it is he smirked , anko had her head rested on his chest and her arms around him , he didn't say anything and he'd rather not so he just pulled his arms from his head and wrapped them around her body pulling her tightly to him.  
_

* * *

**A/N : by the way guys , there will be no update on Sunday , I'm going out with my friends for the whole week , I'll probably update on Tuesday..**

**by the way , i'm finally gonna watch _'2012'_ and _'New Moon'_ , yay for me :)  
**


	24. Chapter 22 waking up

**A/N: by the way i never mentioned the name of kakashi's mother did i ?**

* * *

_the next morning came and passed by the two sleepy heads as it was already a few hours afternoon probably cause they stayed up late last night , the room was still dark as anko and kakashi were snuggled to each other comfortably ...that is until Mrs. Sema Hatake A.K.A kakashi's mother came in the room to wake them up_

_"Alright rise and shine sleeping beauties" she said out loudly as she spread apart the curtains and let the sunlight enter the room and light it up , Sema heard anko and kakashi groan when the light hit their faces._

_"cover me" anko wined and hit kakashi's chest , kakashi covered the both of them completely with the blanket._

_"oh no you don't , its time to wake up , it's already past 2 so... get up get up get up" she said as she pulled the blanket off of them and they just used the pillows to cover their heads._

_"now i made you guys sandwiches for the picnic you were going to , and kurenai called for you two so get dressed already you don't want your friends waiting" she said then hummed as she walked out of the room._

_kakashi threw his pillow away sat up and rubbed his eyes stretched and yawned , he scratched the back of his head and looked at anko who was blocking any light to come to her face._

_"come on anko we better get up" he said as he started changing his P.J's , he didn't bother to looked back at anko every minute to make sure she wasn't watching him change his clothes , he was pretty much used to changing around her._

_when he was done he looked back at anko who still had the pillow over her head and curled up in a tiny ball._

_"come on anko , the others are waiting" he said as he pulled the pillow away from her._

_"aww , can't we just stay for a few more ...hours"_

_"are you seriously trying to make us late when your the one who loves to be early for everything"_

_"pffft , so what?" she said as she yawned and stretched her arms , kakashi went to the bed and laid face down as he waited for anko to change her clothes..**his clothes.**_

_within the next few minutes anko and kakashi went down stairs to the kitchen where kakashi's mother had filed a picnic basket with sandwiches and some freshly squeezed orange juice._

_"here you go and be sure to have fun" Sema said as she handed anko the basket ._

_"thanks mom" kakashi said "yeah thanks Mrs. kakashi's mom" anko said as they both left the place with a lipstick mark on anko's cheek and one on kakashi's mask printed when Sema kissed them._

_

* * *

_

_later on they went to the park and reached the lake , all they have to do is get on the boat that Sakumo gave them , as they got on the boat kakashi rowed the boat across the lake to the place with lots of spooky trees , while anko was amusing herself singing the song._

_ 'row row row your boat gently down the stream merely merely merely merely life is but a dream'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: now i did say i won't update on Sunday but i didn't say i won't update on Wednesday :)**

**any ways , i would like to ask something to the female readers/authors (who wear makeup)...**

**why is it that when women put on mascara their mouth is always open ?.....XD**

**although i'm female too and i don't like to put mascara on , i did notice this on all my girl friends my mom and my aunts and i was just wondering why is it so? ... O_o**

**by the way since i'm going to the cinema with my friends i was wondering , at the movie theater which arm rest is mines? O_o....**


	25. Chapter 23 volleyball

**A/N: ahhh yes what a long week it has been ...well not that much for me , my damn school only gave 5 days off it should be more , well if it was more then i wouldn't update in a while and you guys will be bored since honestly there aren't much kakaAnko writers here who update fast ..which bugs me cuz i keep reading the same fics over and over again , i'm starting to even read a NejiTen fics since they seem like a mini KakaAnko to me ,(Anko/Tenten) the boyish girl which no one desires but then there's always the stern aloof guy that quiet sexy guy (Kakashi/Neji).  
**

* * *

_kakashi and anko reached the place and began walking past the hollow dead-like trees , anko was starting to have the chills so she moved closer beside kakashi and walked with him._

_"whats the matter? ..scared" he said with a smirk_

_"pfft yeah right , I'm not scared of anything" she said then she heard a hoot-hoot sound and quickly held kakashi's arm._

_"relax its just an owl" he said_

_"i-i know that" she said then tossed his arm away "don't touch me"_

_kakashi raised a brow "you were the one who held me"_

_"i did not , i mistook it for a branch" she said then walked ahead away from him._

_kakashi scratched the back of his head he gotta admit she did look cute when she gets scared._

_after a few minutes of walking and anko's surprising reflexes of catching kakashi's hand whenever she hears a sound ,not that he minded in fact he enjoyed it very much , they finally reached their destination , as they got out of the scary area and entered a field full of yellow , white and red blossomed flowers._

_anko awed at the sight and kakashi smiled with his eyes closed._

_"hey over here" they heard someone yell._

_when they turned to their side they saw kurenai , asuma and gai ,kurenai was waving at them and telling them to come while asuma and gai where helping each other to put down a large white cloth on the floor where they can sit down._

_as kakashi and anko came , anko laid down the picnic basket and sat down next to kurenai as kakashi also sat down between the guys and started eating and talking about what new things happened and smoking (only asuma) , everyone else where coughing because of him._

_"damn it asuma , how many times do i have to tell you smoking is bad" kurenai yelled at him_

_"your such a nagging girlfriend , just be glad I'm not smoking pot , kakashi want some?" asuma said as he offered kakashi one cigarette_

_"err , no thanks , i rather not" kakashi said_

_"you better not" anko said while glaring at him_

_asuma looked at her and said "oh , so are you his girlfriend now"_

_he and kurenai laughed as anko scowled at him and kakashi stayed silent secretly turning red under his mask , just then gai came and challenged kakashi to play volleyball with him._

_"Ahhh , kakashi my dear friend ,i challenge you to a volleyball game"_

_"umm don't we like need a team for that"_

_"ah yes thats right" gai said now tapping his chin_

_"we'll play , right" kurenai said then turned to auma_

_"huh? , me play , no thanks i don't like sports"_

_"come on man , too scared to lose in front of your girl" kakashi said as he hit his back._

_asuma frowned "who said anything about me losing , come on kurenai lets play" he said as he got up and grabbed kurenai with him and joined gais team , and only kakashi and anko are left to be a team for themselves._

* * *

_after ten minutes of playing , gai had kept a score of 15-11._

_his team was 11 and anko and kakashi are 15._

_the ball went flying up as gai jumped and hit the ball at the other side "take that" he yelled_

_"anko" kakshi said as anko went behind and hit the ball towards kakashi and he hit it back at gai's side , gai yelled at kurenai and asuma to hit the ball._

_"quick hit it back" he said_

_"i got it" asuma and kurenai said as they headed to the hit the ball but ended up bumping into themselves and both fell down on the grass beside each other as the ball hit asumas head._

_"ouch" he said as kurenai giggled_

_gai cried as kakashi's team scored again. "NOOO"_

_"alright another point for us" kakashi said as he slapped Anko's hand_

_"yeah we make a good team" she said_

_"are you kidding we make a great team" he said._

_"well Gai it seems you lost..." Anko said as she waited for Kakashi to complete her sentence_

_"...Again" he said , as they both laughed._

_"oh don't you laugh now , I'll get you next time , I'll definitely win next time" Gai said with pure fury then his stomach started to make a loud deep noise, he held it with his hands "man , I'm hungry" he said_

_"but you just ate" anko said_

_"well lets get him something or else we'll be hearing a lot of it" Kakashi said as they all got back and sat down and ate whilst that Kurenai and Asuma were still on the grass next to each other looking up at the slightly cloudy blue sky , gai was stuffing his face with sandwiches , and Kakashi and Anko were sitting beside each other as Anko giggled at Gai's way of eating._

_"it sure is a nice day isn't it" Kakashi said as he looked up._

_"yup , sure is" she said with a smile , she looked at Kurenai and Asuma , she felt a bit envious of them ..of what they have and wished she did , she turned to look at Kakashi who was still looking up the sky._

_she sighed then leaned her head to his shoulder , hoping that he won't push her away..._

_he didn't._


	26. Chapter 24 protected

**A/N: man i was so bored last night that i even went to youtube and watched lion king..my sister was like WTF O_O.**

**oh yeah did i mention that i watched 'Twilight : New Moon' it was awesome :D  
**

* * *

_later that day anko and kakashi were watching the sun set._

_"its beautiful isn't it" anko said , kakashi looked at her for a second and said "yeah very beautiful"_

_she felt a sudden rush of heat on her cheek and turned to look at him "you do know I'm talking about the sun set"_

_"huh?" he looked at the sun lazily and said "oh , i was talking about it too"_

_anko chuckled at this "your such and awful liar" she said and he just shrugged._

_about sometime later the sun was out of sight and all there was left is a shinning white moon and tiny twinkling stars at the deep blue sky._

_anko and kakashi are still sitting beside each other now watching the stars "I'd like to see a shooting star" she said a few moment later she heard kakashi laughing softly beside her "what's so funny?"_

_"you are" he said_

_"Hey! are you making fun of me" she said and tried to look mad_

_"no of course not " he said_

_"its getting dark , we should get going now" kurenai said_

_"yeah we should go" asuma said standing beside her , everyone agreed and started packing things up._

_"do we have to go in there again?" anko asked as she pointed to the trees while carrying the basket._

_"don't worry anko , I'll protect you" gai said anko sweat dropped and back away a bit_

_"back off gai , she doesn't need protection and i think your the one who could use the protection" kakashi said as he pulled anko away from him which anko was secretly thankful for his interference._

_"oh yeah , I've been working out a lot ...fight me and we'll see who's the one who needs protection" he said_

_"oh no you won't , there will be no fighting" kurenai said as she pulled gai's ear_

_"ow ow ow , that hurts" he said_

_"and besides we're going the other way , bye you two" kurenai said_

_"we'll see you guys tomorrow" asuma said as he walked away to the other direction following of his beloved kurenai dragging gai away by his ear._

_as kakashi and anko watched them leave , kakashi handed anko his arm "shall we" he said , anko held his arm and they both started walking their way back to the boat._

_after a few minutes of walking at the horrifying area , anko held kakashi's arm tighter and he noticed._

_"you know if i recall you were the one who said that this place wasn't scary"_

_"did i say that i don't remember saying that" she said still tightening her grip on his arm and moving closer to him._

_he smiled "its OK , I'll protect you i promise , nothing bad will ever happen to you when I'm around"_

_after hearing that anko felt much more secure , her grip on his arm loosened a bit_ _then he pulled his arm away and instead held her hand , she blushed a bit but smiled at him and he smiled back and squeezed her hand reassuring her that he meant what he said._

* * *

**A/N: i haven't watch 2012 yet but luckily my mom got me a CD , so now i can watch it anytime i want :D**

**....so do any of you believe in doomsday? , i do since its in my religion but i highly doubt that doomsday will be in 2012 , my dad says doomsday will not come in like a very long time so i can enjoy my life with no worries :D  
**

**well i'm off for now playing Mafia wars on facebook then i'll check my farm at farmville then i'll watch lion king part 2 (GO SIMBA) , I'll see you at sunday for the next update :)**


	27. Chapter 25 hurt

**A/N: well sorry that i didn't update yesterday , i was too busy trying to update the other fics , please forgive me  
**

* * *

_kakashi and anko now were walking at the quiet empty streets still holding hands heading first to kakashi's house because it was closer._

_anko looked up at the shinning moon and said "its a really nice night , don't you think"_

_"yup , it sure is" he said then they stopped right in front of his house._

_"come on in"he said as they both went in but someone pulled anko away._

_"anko , what are you doing here?" genma said as he held her hand tightly and pulled her away from kakashi_

_kakashi glared at him "the question is what are **you** doing here?"_

_genma glared back "i don't have to answer to you , come on anko were leaving" he said as he dragged her with him , but kakashi went in front of him and blocked his way._

_"i don't think so , anko will leave if she wants to , other than that i won't let you take her away"_

_genma looked at anko and gave her a look_

_anko started to get nervous"umm , its OK kakashi I'll go now , you can by later alright" she said and genma grinned victoriously at kakashi._

_kakashi back away defeated and looked down at the floor as genma and anko walked away._

_then he looked at them as they went and said "I'll come visit you in a few" he said as anko looked at him and nodded._

_meanwhile as genma and anko reached it to her place , genma wanted to speak to her before she went in ._

_"so , what where you doing with him?" he said , obviously angry_

_"huh?"_

_"you know, your not supposed to hang around with him"_

_"why's that? , he's my friend "_

_"he's a guy"_

_"so ?"_

_"your not supposed to hang around with guys"_

_"look there's nothing going on between us if thats what you think" 'although i wish there was'_

_genma calmed down a bit and moved closer to her "look , i know that you don't like me , but once we get to know each other you will " he said_

_"..yeah okay" she said genma leaned down slowly to kiss her after a few second anko backed away._

_"uh..um..I'm sorry but I'm not ready for this yet" anko said_

_genma looked at the floor "its okay , I'll wait"_

_"yeah ...i better go in now" she said as she went in her house and genma alked away to his._

_what they both didn't know was that kakashi was around the corner and saw them kiss , he couldn't believe it , genma and anko ..together , he felt as if someone ripped his chest took out his heart and tore it to pieces , as he felt his mask getting wet he immediately ran away from the scene._

* * *

**A/N: anyways since this fic is almost done , which story do you want me to update _'will our love prevail'_ or _'two different worlds'_  
**


	28. Chapter 26 seperating

_the next day after school anko was searching for kakashi and she couldn't find him , then she saw genma approach her._

_"hey ,are you looking for someone?" he said_

_"yeah have you seen kakashi? , there's something i have to tell him" she said , genma frowned_

_"no i haven't seen him"_

_"could you check if he's at the other side of the school"_

_"...yeah alright" genma said as he walked around the school then he saw kakashi and Rin talking to each other across the street and went back to get anko._

_"thanks again for helping me out kakashi" Rin said with a smile_

_"your welcome" kakashi said_

_"...so um , you see i'm having trouble at math an..i was hoping that maybe we could get together and you could tutor me , i mean that is ..if you want to" Rin said as she nervously fidgeted her fingers._

_"well , I'll think about it" he said and Rin beamed_

_"um, thanks again for today"_

_"yeah don't mention it" he said , then suddenly Rin leaned down and kissed his cheek surprising kakashi as he back away a step from her , causing Rin to get all red._

_"why did you do that?" kakashi said_

_"we-well , i um.. I'm sorry , i shouldn't have done that , but you see i really like and i hope that maybe you'd like me too" she said_

_kakashi sighed "look its not that i don't like you , but you see ...there's someone else , and i don't think that she likes me the way i like her but still , it'll be a while for me to get over her"_

_"oh , okay i understand" Rin said as she hung her head down._

_"hey don't be down like that , we can still be friends"_

_"yeah sure" Rin said_

_"i'll see ya later" kakashi said as he walked away to the other direction._

_across the street from kakashi and Rin , genma and anko were standing there seeing the whole thing._

_"well , it seems kakashi got himself a girl" genma said with a smirk_

_anko was looking down at the floor and said "...yeah , ...genma let's go now"_

_"sure , ...anko don't be sad , you know I'm still with you and maybe you and kakashi are just meant to be friends"_

_"yeah..maybe" she said as they both walked away._

_"so , what did you want to talk to him about?"_

_"oh , its nothing important , can we just go" she said_

_"sure"_

* * *

_four years passed by , anko and kakashi rarely saw each other , only when they're in the same class or when they pass by at the school hall or when they go to the school library to study together , even though they only talk about studies it felt nice to be with each other if only for a minute._

_kakashi and rin became got together at their 3rd year of high school he didn't get together with her because he loved her but just to make himself forget about anko , and after one year of going out together he broke up with Rin , and they both went on their separate ways , Rin was heart broken but then got together with another guy named obito and they're going quite well with each other._

_anko and genma were still together , yet kurenai ,asuma and gai didn't approve of them being together , kakashi was leaving out of town for collage at the city and decided to pay a visit to anko one last time._

_at anko's place , genma and anko were in her room._

_"you know , one day were gonna have kids" genma said as he sat on the bed beside anko_

_anko raised a brow "yeah...so?" she said as she looked at him awkwardly_

_"so , i think we should practice having babies , what do you think?" he said with a wink as he took off his shirt and started to take off his pants._

_"um i think...that i have to go to the bathroom" anko said and got up and ran to the door but genma was faster and pulled her back to the bed as it made a thud sound , now only wearing his boxers he went on top of her to stop her from going anywhere._

_"it's okay sweety , don't be nervous I'll be very gentle with you" he said as he began to unbutton her shirt._

_"who said in was nervous , i just really have to go real bad" anko said as she struggled to get away._

_'oh god please let someone come in the door and save me from this idiot of a rapist' she thought_

_then suddelny the door opened as they both saw kakashi shocked to see a half naked genma on top of a shirtless anko._

_"damn it man don't you know how to knock" genma said_

_"i-I'm sorry i didn't know" kakashi said , as genma got off anko and went to kakashi and pushed him out of the room and shut the door__._

_"thanks kakashi , you always were there when i needed you "anko said as she put back her shirt on , then genma came back in and put back on his pants "kakashi wants to talk to you" he said , then anko went outside and talk with him._

_"that damn freak has to ruin everything , I'm so glad he's leaving hope he never comes back" genma said as he put his pants on and when he cam eout the room no one was there , so he went down stairs and outside the house and saw kakashi's car leave , he walked and stood next to anko._

_"good riddance" genma said , then turned to anko "now where were we" he said as he put his arms around her , then suddenly anko kick him really hard and he fell down on the floor clutching his groin in pain "dammit anko , couldn't you hit me anywhere else" he said as he groaned of the huge wave of pain._

_"oops , I'm sorry i didn't mean to do that" anko said innocently then went back in the house and left genma outside rolling at the floor "serves you right"she said as she locked the door._

_*End Flashback*  
_

* * *

**A/N:..well my fingers hurt right now after updating 3 fics all together :(**

**i'm not going to update for a long time , if you want to know why then go check at my profile at the NEWS SECTION , oh and i also made a new updating schedule :)**


	29. Chapter 27 leaving

that night , kakashi was packing up his things getting ready to leave , as soon as he was done he started to think.

'hmm is that all , i think I'm forgetting something....well if i can't remember it then it shouldn't be some thing important' he thought , in reality it wasn't something he forgot it's more like _someone._

his mother down stairs at the living room was crying and holding a napkin "waaah , my baby is leaving me again" she cried as she blew on the napkin and sakumo tried to comfort her by hugging her.

as kakashi came down stairs holding his fully packed bags sema cried even more , kakashi sighed and said "mother please , i promise to come visit"

"when ? , after another 7 years , waaah , what did i ever do wrong to let my son run away from me , all i did is give him my love and spoil my little him , isn't it what all mothers do" she said

kakashi sighed one more time "come on mom , I'm not running away from you , please stop crying already" kakashi said.

it wasn't the first time she did this , she did it when he first went to kindergarten afraid of letting him be exposed to the outside world the second time was when he started to go to middle school then she did it again at high school and she did it again when he got his first car when he turned 16 saying that he'll use the car to run away from home and she also cried when he graduated from high school saying that now that he's done with school he'll leave them and never come back , he didn't know why was she so scared of him leaving but then again he got used to it.

"mom i promise I'll visit , now will you please stop crying"

"NO NEVER" she yelled as she went away to her room , kakashi frowned as sakumo patted him on the back.

"dad do something about her"

"hehe , don't worry about your mom , she'll be fine in the next few days" sakumo said

"...yeah" kakashi said

"well ,...make sure you call" sakumo said , then hugged his only son "i can't lie to you son , but it's really hard for me to let you go like this , but your a grown man now , so take care of yourself , ey" he said as he let go of kakashi.

"sure thing dad...i will" kakashi said as his dad helped him with the luggage and carried them outside where they loaded them in the cars trunk.

"alright then" kakashi said as he got in his car and started the engine , he looked at his father from the windows and said "I'll come visit sometime i promise dad"

"i know , just don't take too long" sakumo said as he waved at kakashi when he drove off he watched the car drive off and said to himself reassuringly"he'll be back"

as kakashi drove his car , he went past anko's place and saw many people at the streets going there and there were cars everywhere , he frowned because he knew why there were people here , he honked on his cars horn for the people to get out of the street and make way for him , as the people went away being frightened that they would get run over by a crazy driver kakashi pressed on the gas full speed and got out of there , he never wanted to come back to this place ever again.

* * *

**A/N: good bye kakashi , it's too bad cuz he's atually never comming back T_T.**


	30. Chapter 28 crashing the wedding

As kakashi drove off away back to the city the wedding had already started as genma was waiting for anko and so was the guests unfortunately for them anko was still in her room on her bed wearing her casual clothes instead of her wedding dress , kurenai went and checked on her wondering what was taking her too long.

"anko what are you doing? , why aren't you dressed yet?" kurenai asked her , she was already panicking.

Anko sighed and said "hey kurenai don't you think that mark on genmas cheek is kinda weird …

"I don't know and why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I don't feel like it , so why don't you go tell them it's gonna be a while before I get out"

"oh no missy , you're getting dressed and going there now" kurenai said as she took out the white sparkling wedding dress from the closet , anko sighed loudly and decided to end this quick , she got up from the bed and went outside.

"anko you can't go out like that" kurenai yelled but anko ignored her.

Anko went down stairs and headed to the backyard where all the guests were , when they saw her marching straight to the isle they started murmuring.

Genma's eyes widened and so did her parents well actually just her father her mother was just smiling proudly.

"anko what are you doing?" genma whispered at her

"I want to ask you where did you get that mark" she said as she pointed at his cheek

"couldn't you ask me later and didn't I already told you I walk to a wall" genma said he was sweating of how embarrassed he feels as the whole neighbor hood were watching them .

"I know that's a lie , tell me where you got it from"

"if I do would you go back and get dressed then come back here" genma asked

"…sure , tell me" she said as she waited for his answer

Genma breathed and told her "I was fighting , alright now go"

"with who?"

"just some guy from a bar , now would you go already"

"what were you doing at a bar?"

"to drink"

"I thought you said you didn't drink"

"JUST GO ANKO" he yelled at her

"okay I will" anko said then glared at him "but first I have to do THIS" she shouted as she punched him at the same cheek that had the mark , everyone gasped at her action , she leaned down near him and whispered to him "I promised kakashi that I would kick the ass of the guy who hurt him" then she straightened up and laterally kicked his ass , some of the guests kids laughed as she did that and genma yelled.

"sorry dad but I won't marry this cheating bastard" anko said politely then ran off after she told the kids that they can kick genma too , they all yayed and went to genma who was laying on the ground and started kicking him everywhere , while ankos mother was clapping her hands in delight her father however just shook his head back and forth.

Anko went to the front side of the house and got in her fathers old rusted truck and turned on the engine and drove away to the hatake's place hopefully to get there before kakashi leaves.


	31. Chapter 29 back to the city

**A/N: well sorry for not updating fast anymore , but i kinda got hooked up into the new movie of case closed detective conan ;D  
****anyways i'm having a bit of trouble over here , first i think i'm starting to like kakaxrin SOMEONE HELP ME D: , i need to get back into kakaxanko , plus i think i'm liking irukaxanko and thats NOT GOOD , also my time in internet has been limited due to my strict parents grrr , i guess the schedual won't be too accurate. **

* * *

As Anko parked the truck in front of the Hatake's house , she came out of the truck and ran to the door and knocking it several times , the door opened as Sakumo came out.

"oh hello Anko , what are you doing here?"

"hi Mr. Hatake , is kakashi here? I want to talk to him"

"I'm sorry Anko , but kakashi left about an hour ago" Sakumo said

Anko looked down "oh…ok thanks. I'll go now"

"oh no you don't" a yell was heard inside the house as Sema pushed Sakumo away and pulled Anko in the house "I'm not just gonna let my baby go away so you go get him back here" she said

"but how ?, I don't know where he is" Anko said

"he's gone to the city , that's about 3 hours away , he already left about an hour ago so you might catch up to him" she said as she scribbled down on a piece of paper and gave it to Anko.

"this is his apartment address" she said then handed her a map "good luck"

"wait you don't expect me to go" Anko said

"of course I do , now you're gonna need a car and not your fathers you can use ours here's the key" she said as she handed Anko the key and pushed her all the way to the garage as she showed her their new car.

"….well , here goes" anko said as she pressed the remote button , the car beeped and she opened the door and got in , she started the engine and left the place.

"good bye sweetie and I'm expecting you to be here tomorrow" Sema yelled as she watched anko drive off , Sakumo came beside her and said "hopefully she doesn't get lost"

* * *

Within the next 2 hours kakashi had already reached his place , he came out of his car and gave his car keys to the apartments car parker , he greeted the guard as the guard swung open the door for him.

Kakashi greeted the man at the reception "hello sir Hatake"

"good evening James" kakashi said as he went to the elevator and pressed the 8th floor button , he hummed as the light music played , soon he heard high pitch ring as the elevator door opened , he walked out and went to his apartment door as he entered his key and turned it around unlocking his door , he opened it and entered his apartment which had welcomed him with its bright pinkish color along with tiny pig posters on the wall.

Kakashi sighed as he just remembered that he had forgotten shizune at the motel _'I knew I felt something was messing' _he thought.

But he wasn't going to drive back 3 hours just to get her here so instead he turned on the television and sat on his sofa and flipped the channels to watch some sports , suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"hmm I'm not expecting anyone…" he said as he got up the sofa and open the door.

To his surprise it was his employer actually now it is ex-employer since he got promoted to a higher position.

"oh , hello tsunade , what are you doing here?" kakashi asked but tsunade ignored his question and came in and said

"it's about time you came here I've been coming here every single day but you weren't here"

"oh I was away for some few days , but I'm here now so is there something you want to discuss?" kakashi said

"I heard that you got promoted to higher position , that's too bad I kinda liked it when you worked for me" she said

"I'm not working for you now , I'm working _with_ you , we're partners now" kakashi said

"hmm , why does the term partner sound so interesting" tsunade said as she walked closer to kakashi and touched his chest with her hand , he could smell alcohol coming from her mouth_._

Now if this happened at least a week ago kakashi wouldn't mined one bit that his boss was hitting on him , he sure can admit that she was one of the most attractive women he met , but now it was a bit uncomfortable ..after what he'd gone through being rejected by the girl of his dreams_._

"you know I've always been attracted towards you" tsunade said as she smirked

"um , tsunade I think we shouldn't be doing this , you're drunk" kakashi said as he back away from her a bit ".. and I'm not really interested right now", but tsunade pushed him to the wall instead and leaned to him_._

"are you saying you don't find me attractive ?" tsunade asked now a bit more annoyed , no one ever said that to her_._

"no , of course not , your a very beautiful woman and all men would dream of having you , but I. don't ..I.."

"you know when you opened that door I noticed that your right eye is bruised and you really look down. What happened ?" she asked sincerely

Kakashi sighed as he said "look , its just that I had a really bad time today and well I don't feel like talking about it"

Tsunade could really feel that he was hurt by something , she leaned next to his face and whispered to him "..let me comfort you" , he could feel her hands on his chest lowering down and down and down , Kakashi thought about it , if it was any other day he would have gladly accepted , what kind of man would reject a woman from heaven , and he guessed he could use the comfort and get things off his mined , then again can he ?.

* * *

**AN: don't worry nothing is gonna happen b/w them , kakashi isn't the kind to take advantage of a drunk woman.**

**well next chapter is the last one , then there will be 2 more epilogues' since there was 2 prologs , and well after this is done I'm publishing my new kakaAnko fic called _The Stupid Husband_ check it out sometime :D**


	32. Chapter 30 a happy ending , not yet

**A/N: well this is the last chapter :D**

* * *

After about an hour later , anko was having some difficulties with the map.

"alright if I go here then…no maybe over here…AAARGH , who invented this thing anyways it has too many lines" anko yelled as she tossed the map aside

Then suddenly the car made a weird noise "what is it now?" anko said as the car stopped in the middle of the street across a very fancy building.

"great I'm outta gas" she said as she got out of the car.

She saw an old man walking past her "excuse me sir" anko said as the old man stopped.

"do you happen to know where this place is?"

The old man looked at the address and said "why you sure must be blind , it's right over there" he said as he pointed to the building that was across the street.

"oh….well thanks a bunch" she said

"oh no , you better give me a good treat for helping you out" the old man said as he winked at anko , anko shivered an ran away across the street leaving the old man behind , she ran fast but she almost got hit by a car.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING" a driver yelled

"SORRY, pfft how rude" anko said as she entered the building ignoring the guard.

She went to the reception and said "tell me where's kakashi Hatake's apartment"

The reception man raised a brow and said "umm ,I'm pretty sure that Mr. Hatake is sleeping right now so maybe you could come by tomorrow"

Anko frowned at him and said in a more scary voice "I don't have time for this pal"

The man picked up the phone on his side "security-" however anko grabbed him from the colar and pulled him to her as he squealed like a girl.

"p-please don't hurt I'm too young to die" he said

"I won't kill if you give me what I need" she said as her forehead was close to his.

"he's in the 8th floor apartment number 38" he said softly and pointed his shaking finger to the elevator.

Anko threw him away and ran to the elevator , she pressed the 8th bottun beside her and waited , a soft music was played as she waited , she hummed a bit along with the music then a high ring sound was heard as the elevator door opened .

Anko walked out slowly and headed to the 38th apartment , she looked at it for a moment and took in a deep breath and released it in a sigh.

* * *

Kakashi woke up as he heard a door bell , he yawned and got up from his bed only wearing his boxers without his mask , he walked out of his room to the living room and saw tsunade still sleeping on the sofa.

He went to the door and opened , and he was quite surprised of the person standing in front of him.

"anko?? , what are you doing here?" he asked as his eyes was wide open

"oh is that what I get for traveling over 500 miles to visit you"

"……..what are you doing here?" he repeated his question

"…I-I well I didn't want you to leave" she said a bit shyly "….so I came here to get your ass back home" she said now more angrily

Kakashi smiled and said "aw I didn't knew you'd miss that much"

"oh shut up" she said as her face heated up , then she noticed that there was a woman behind him sleeping on his sofa "who's that?" she asked

Kakashi looked behind him "oh her , she's…well she's my partner"

"partner ?" anko raised her brow

"as in partner at work , really" kakashi said but anko wasn't getting convinced

"..right so why is she here?"

"umm we ….were discussing things about work and…um.. she sorta drank too much and fainted so I let her sleep on the sofa" he said as he scratched the back of his neck

Anko smiled at him and said "okay , but could let me in or do I have to stay standing outside"

"wait a minute , what happened to the wedding? , aren't you supposed to get married like three hours ago?"

"oh , well I guess I changed my mined" she said and smiled at him , kakashi smiled back.

"now can I come in?"

"okay ,but you have to stay at my room" he said with a smirk

She smirked back "I won't complain" she said.

* * *

Meanwhile after about an hour later , kakashi and anko were making out on his bed with him on top of her , then his phone rang , they both ignored it at the first 5 rings.

"kakashi I'm getting annoyed , could you get it?" she said as she felt kakashi kissing her neck.

"just ignore it" he said as he kept kissing her.

"never mind I'll get it" she said as she pushed him aside.

"aww and I was getting to the good part" he whined as anko answered his phone

"hello…oh hey Mrs. Hatake yeah i'm fine ..oh I can't he's sleeping right now , alright bye" she said as she hung up

"what does she want?"

"just checking to see if I made it here or not" she said , kakashi crawled to her and kissed her as she kissed back.

"why'd you say I was sleeping?" he asked as he kissed her chest.

"because you are" she said as he looked at her confused

"your sleeping with me" she said as he smirked and kissed her , but he back away a bit and said "didn't you say you'd do that only when your married ?" , anko rolled her eyes and switched places with him as she sat on his abdomen.

"no dummy , I said I wouldn't do it until the night of my wedding ,and guess what ? , it is the night of my wedding"

he chuckled as she leaned to him , kakashi wrapped his arms around her and rolled over "do you have any idea how much I always wanted to do this" he said

"I know what you mean…I love you" she said

"I love you too" he said

Meanwhile outside at the living room on the sofa tsunade smirked as she heard loud noises coming from kakashi's bedroom and said "I guess all the good ones are taken" then went back to sleep**.**

* * *

**A/N: well all thats left is the epilouges :D**


	33. epilouge 1

**kakashi's POV:**

A few months passed by , and everything was great although anko and i weren't married…..yet , we felt really happy together , anko redecorated my apartment , because everyone knows anko hates pink , my apartment was more normal now with white walls and we bought a new sofa that had NO feathers on it …isn't it great , anko would often make sure that we would go back and visit our parents in the weekends , although we didn't really feel to comfortable with them talking about marriage and children , and honestly I don't think I'm ready for either of them and I don't think anko is , plus we don't get any private time when we're there , my mom always comes in on us and I still think anko's dad hates me although her mother is nice she even lets me eat cookies…YAY COOKIES , by the way we never saw genma anymore.

In the meantime we're having a little private time of our own.

"kakashi there's something I want to ask" she said as I kissed her neck

"what is it now?" I said as I pulled away and looked at her.

"what ever happened to shizune?" she asked me…..now that's a good question.

I thought about it for a moment "…I have no idea" , we shrugged and let it pass by and continued our session.

* * *

**Third POV:**

Meanwhile somewhere unknown

"HEEEELP …KAKASHIIIII" a woman was yelling , she was barefoot and had ripped clothes , "I'm so tired ,… I think I'm lost again" shizune said as she looked at the completely empty streets , it had been empty for a while with no cars coming by at all , she figured it would have been an abandoned place.

Then she saw a cab come by as a two men where inside it , "STOP PLEASE STOP ,and help me get outta here" she yelled as she went in front of the cab.

The driver came out and said "lady are you lost?"

"yeah and I need a drive back home"

"well alright but I got another passenger" he said

"I don't care" she said as she opened the door and sat back with the other passenger.

"…what happened to you?" the passenger asked

"let's say I got dumped by my boyfriend" she said

"..I know what you mean" he said

"thank you , I'm shizune" she said giving him her hand

"I'm genma" he said as he shook her hand

"now where do you want to go ?" the driver asked

"take me out of state" she said

"oh really I'm going out too" genma said , the driver ignored them and drove off.

* * *

**A/N: well the first is kinda short but the next one is longer :)**


	34. epilouge 2

Several years later….

"kids get ready we're going to grandpa and grandma" anko yelled as she was feeding her young toddler.

"mommy setu stole my dolly again" a little silver haired girl said as she ran to anko who is five months pregnant with another one of kakashi's kids.

"I did not , you just lost it" the silver haired boy replied

"did to"

"did not"

"did to"

"did not"

"honey I'm home"

"DADDY" they yelled and ran to their father as kakashi picked them both up.

"daddy setu stole my dolly again"

"no i didn't"

"alright you two calm down , I'm sure there's plenty of dollies in the world enough for the both of you" kakashi said still holding his two first born twins.

"but I want mines" the little sema said

"alright sweetie , now setu what did you mother told you about stealing ?"

"that we can get what ever we want" the little not so innocent boy replied

Kakashi sweat drops "err no , the other thing the she told you"

"oh you mean the one that it's not a good thing"

"yes that one now go give your sister her dolly back" he said as he put them down and watch his four years old kids run away to where setu hid his his sisters doll…inside the trash.

"hey baby" kakashi said towards his wife and his child

"which one me or him" anko asked pointing to her second son.

"you of course" he said as he leaned down and kissed her , the little child watched his parents kiss in front of him as his father wanted something more than just a kiss.

"stop it not in front of the kids" she said as she pushed him away , kakashi looked at his second son.

"hey baby , I hope you didn't mined me borrowing your mother" he said as he carried his little purple haired son , "did you know it's all thanks to me that mommy is gonna give you a little brother" he said in a squeaky voice , anko rolled her eyes as she got up putting a hand behind her back letting her big stomach stretch out and helped her kids to pack up for the trip.

"mom look I found this on the bathroom floor" setu said as he handed her what he found , and anko's eyes went wide.

"what is it ?and why is it sticky and wet ?" the little clueless boy asked

"oh it's nothing now go wash your hands" she said as she took it from him , he went and washed his hands and anko disposed the condom right away then she yelled at her husband "KAKASHI".

"oh oh , i think mommy is mad at me" kakashi said as he held his baby boy in front of him "now be sure to protect daddy from mommy" kakashi said as anko came to him and started scolding him.

After 3 hours later , the family had arrived as kakashi parked the Range Rover in front of his parents house.

"now remember what I said , behave" anko said as both her little boy and girl nodded wearing their backpacks , kakashi then joined them carrying his baby boy in one hand and the babies bag in the other.

The door opened "well look whos here" Sakumo said as he carried setu and sema carried her little granddaughter.

Kakashi's parents fell in love with their kids since birth , when anko first got pregnant him and his father hoped for a boy while they hoped for a girl and what surprised them was that anko was actually pregnant with two.

Setu and Sema jr. are fraternal twins and they both were a real pain in the…err , anyways they still are adorable kids , Setu their eldest son inherited the Hatake's features , he had the spiked up silver hair alright and light pale skin but his eyes were different he didn't get them from either parents he had crystal blue eyes , kakashi though that he might have gotten it from their ancestors , he was actually just like anko loud and obnoxious always getting into trouble with his pranks at school , and Sema junior was no different , the only thing she got from them is her silver hair everything else is her mothers , her light brown eyes her tanned skin and even her personality , sema and setu always made trouble at school and kakashi would always have to talk to the principal , but he had to admit they were his cute little devils.

Their youngest is only 10 months old Aniki , he had all of his mothers feature , purple hair , brown eyes and tanned skin if there is one thing he did get from his father then its how his hair is all spiked up and the lazy eyes , he was really quiet , he didn't cry like most babies would , he would just like to observe the others in interest , one of his favorite things is watching barny on T.V , and he just learned how to crawl , aniki loves to play with his mother also his father but kakashi wasn't around much.

As they went in , the kids were playing with their grandparents while kakashi and anko went upstairs to his room , Kakashi laid aniki on the bed and went down stairs to get anko's luggage.

"grandpa there was this boy in my class and I made him sit on a farting balloon and everyone laughed" setu said to Sakumo excitingly telling him all that happened to him in kindergarten.

"I like to jump rope with my friends" sema told her grandmother.

Kakashi came back with anko's luggage and headed to their room , "here you go babe , do you want me to unpack ?" he asked as he watched his wife playing with their baby son on the bed as she tickled his toes and he made small squeaky giggles.

He chuckled and unpacked her things , then joined them as well.

"hey daddy , how are you?" anko said softly to him as she waved aniki's tiny hands to him.

"hi there little fellow , I'm great because I have you two with me" kakashi said softly to his son.

"what about me ?" setu yelled from the door

"and me ? , you don't love us" sema said next to her brother.

"aw now that's not true I love you all , come here you two" he said as they jumped on their parents , as both of them tickled them.

"now now go easy on your mother , your mommy is pregnant with your baby brother" kakashi said as the kids went between them and aniki felt squished.

"that's no fair , I already have two why can't you guys get me a sister" sema said

"you want a sister eh? , you heard her anko she wants a sister , so after this guy is born i'm gonna have to start the engine" kakashi said

"oh shut up , if only you knew how hard is it to give birth you wouldn't be that excited" anko said as she carried aniki so he won't get squished by his elder siblings.

"oh baby I'm sorry , I know it hurts but we did get 3 angels because of it" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"more like three devils" anko said "so you wanna play ? , it's been already a day since we…you know" she asked him

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask "you don't have to ask twice"

"what are you guys talking about ?" setu asked

"oh nothing son , why don't you and your sister go out and play with grandpa and grandma and take aniki with you , me and mommy want to have a little private time together" kakashi said as the kids got off of bed and anko handed them their baby brother.

"be careful not to drop him" anko said as setu held his brother carefully , and they went away and closed the door behind them.

As they went downstairs "hey you two , give me that little squirt" Sakumo said as he took aniki from them.

"where's you parents ?" Sema sr. asked

"they're up there they said they wanted to have some private time together" setu said

"they always say that to us and they make weird noises too" sema jr. said

"yeah how come they do that ?" setu asked

Sakumo sweat dropped "err it's nothing they're just playing , yup" he said

"can we play too" sema jr. said

"No , definitely not , they um.. Are playing grown up games and you two are still young so you can only play kids games , now let's go outside and play baseball like we always do" Sakumo said as he and sema sr. pushed them outside the house.

"man it's no fun being a kid , mom and dad are having lots of fun now , I wish I was a grown up so I can play too" setu said as his sister nodded in agreement.

Sakumo and Sema sr. chuckled at what their grandchildren's said "oh don't worry you two , you don't have to be completely grown to play that game" Sakumo said , but the kids didn't get it.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere inside of one of kakashi's company , his partner and ex-boss was drunk and sleeping on her desk. , that is until shizune came in with a stocks of paper files and threw it all on her desk waking tsunade up.

"what the , what happened?" tsunade said now more alert as a piece of small paper was stuck on her forehead.

Shizune rolled her eyes and said "you got drunk again and fainted , now anyways here are the paper works you need to do"

Tsunades eyes widened when she saw that her desk was filled with paper works "WHAT THE HELL? , ALL THIS"

"well if you hadn't slept all the time and actually do some work then maybe it wouldn't have been this much" shizune said

Ever since kakashi got promoted , tsunade was getting stressed of work because she didn't have an assistant anymore so kakashi recommended her with shizune and said she was really good at arranging things and a hardworking person but a little nuts , tsunade trusted him and hired her , but there are sometimes when she wished she didn't , shizune was too strict on paper works and sometimes steals away her sakes and forces her to do them.

Back when kakashi was her asisstant he never sent her paper works in fact he always just sits down lazily and read his orange book , but thanks to shizune their business was making high profits and everything was neatly organized , tsunade even thought tonton was cute , it was later on that she started dating shizunes uncle Dan.

"shizune I'm tired" tsunade said

"keep working lady tsunade we need to finish this" shizune said as she handed her more papers to sign.

"err I just remembered something , I have a meeting to attend with the old fart sarutobi , so gotta go" tsunade said as she ran away from the office.

Shizune blinked twice and said "I don't remember about a meeting , and I thought Mr. sarutobi was on vacation at Hawaii". not knowing that tsunade was actually heading to the airport.

Many hours later in Hawaii.

"well tsunade it seem you are enjoying your time" sarutobi said as tsunade sat down on her chair and enjoyed her fruit drink.

"yes I am , old man"

"say what happened to your assistant shizune ?" he asked

"oh her , she had work to do so she couldn't come" tsunade said and kept drinking her juice as she laid back and enjoyed her time "this must be heaven" she said as she wore her sunglasses.

At the meantime with shizuni , she was sitting on tsunades office and kept stamping each paper one by one "DAMN YOU TSUNADE , I can't believe she ditched me like this and let me do all the work" she said as she kept stamping the papers.

* * *

Meanwhile it was already bed time for anko and kakashi's kids , Sakumo and sema redecorated their attic and made it a bedroom for their grandchildren to sleep.

"alright little guy time to sleep" kakashi said as he laid aniki in the crib gently "now don't cry and wake me and mommy up ok" he said as aniki yawned and closed his big brown eyes.

"daddy" his little girl whined from her bed.

"what is it now ?" he said as he went to her

"you haven't tucked me in yet" she said as kakashi came to her and tucked her in

"there you go now good night" he said as he kissed her forehead

"good night dad" she said

Kakashi went to his son setu "hey son , what's wrong ?"

"I don't want to sleep" he said as he crossed his arms

"why not? , sleeping is good"

"not if you get nightmares" he said

"oh I see , well it's ok , I get nightmares too and so does mommy , but we still sleep wanna know why ?"

"why ?"

"so we can kick our nightmares ass and get good dreams" he said as went in a fighting position.

Setu giggled at his fathers actions "but I'm not strong enough" he said

"it's ok , all you have to do is dream of me , and I'll kick it's ass , alright son"

"okay dad" he said as kakashi nodded to him and kissed his forehead

"good night setu and remember daddy will always protect you , even from nightmares" kakashi said as setu nodded , kakashi went outside and closed the door on them , he went downstairs' and back to his and anko's room.

"hey baby" he said as he took of his shirt and pants leaving only his boxers and went to bed with her and hugged her.

"say kakashi" anko said as she hugged him back

"what is it ?"

"I'm thinking maybe we should go to a vacation" she said

"hmm , you know that is a good idea , I'll take a week off of work" he said

"alright I wan to go to Hawaii" she said

Kakashi chuckled and said "alright we'll go to Hawaii , did you hear that little guy we're going to Hawaii and we're gonna have lots of fun especially in our suite" he said as he rubbed ankos big belly , and she giggled.

"ignore him son , he's just horny" she said , kakashi raised his brow.

"oh baby you have no idea" he said as he covered both of them completely with the blanket as anko giggled.

* * *

**A/N: well it seems everyone has their happy ending , except shizune who is stuck with paper works but atleast she got a decent job XD.**

**well this is the end , i had fun writing this fic , thanks for the ones who read it :)**


	35. extra chapter 11

Later that day kurenai being the bride maid and all was also the wedding planner and she announced to us that the rehearsal is going to start , but unfortunately genma wasn't there and she needed a volunteer for someone to fill out his place.

"oh, why don't you do it kakashi" shizune said out loud , kurenai heard her and agreed.

"well I don't know about that" I said nervously.

"its okay all you have to do is stand here and say a few words" kurenai said as she dragged to stand next to her , then she shouted really loud "ANKO YOU CAN COME OUT NOW" I swear my left ear became deaf.

I heard anko shout back "ALRIGHT YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT" and she was right.

"you better not chicken up this time" kurenai said to herself

"what?" I asked

"oh its , just that at every rehearsal anko always runs away to her room and the rehearsal was cancelled for another one , she keeps saying that it wasn't right but she's probably just nervous if you ask me"

I nodded in agreement. , then I saw anko come out , with her father as they slowly walked to me , since its just a rehearsal , she was wearing casual outfits , short jeans and brown a t-shirt , her father however gave me a glare and I just gulped.

By the time she made it to me her father wouldn't let go of her hand "dad let go" she said , and he let go , and she stood beside me as kurenai told us our vows .

"do you anko mitarashi accept uhhhhh kakashi hatake as your husband To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part"

She looked at me with her soft eyes and smiled "I do"

I was feeling nervous really nervous that I'm starting to sweat like a pig , which is by the way shizune loves pigs she even bought a pet pig , I didn't want a pig I wanted a dog , anyways back to reality.

"kakashi hatake do you accept anko mitarashi as your wife To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part"

I looked at her _accept anko as my wife? _i thought "I always did' I said out loudly , everyone looked at me oddly , "I-I mean , I do" I corrected my self , and anko giggled .

"well then you may kiss the bride" when I heard that I felt there was a rope tied around my throat , _i was going to kiss anko_ I thought , but I shouldn't be this nervous its not like its my first time , I remember long ago we played truth or dare and kurenai's boyfriend dared anko to make out with me in a closet.

I took in a deep breath and leaned down to kiss anko , but I guess I wasn't lucky enough when genma showed up at that moment.

"hey guys , sorry I'm late I got caught at the traffic" he said as he approached us

"wow , kakashi , your back , nice to see you" he said " thanks for taking my place" he said as he pushed me away and stood in front of anko "so were did you stop" he asked anko , and she said "actually we're done" then left the place and went back in the house.

"was it something I said?" genma said to himself.

I went in the house and looked for anko , I found her in her room , she was laying down on her bed , she saw me "hey , come here" she said , and I did.

* * *

**A/N: yeah this is actually an extra i had in my documents that i found a few days ago, it was supposed to be the continuance of chapter 11 but i thought it would be better to bring genma in the story in a later chapter... bla bla bla , i should get my folders cleaned up right now.. i found a lot of old file documents that was from the first time i joined ... well watever**


End file.
